Forbidden Love
by Hikage VanaN'Ice
Summary: Len dan Rin pergi dari  rumah Kiyo-sensei karena  merasa dirinya merepotkan Kiyo-  sensei. Tapi, suatu hal yang  buruk terjadi pada Len dan Rin.  Apakah yang terjadi pada  mereka? Akankah cerita cinta  mereka berakhir bahagia?/update/Last Chapter/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media (CFM), dkk (dan konco-konconya), tapi cerita ini asli milik saeia.. =w=d**

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : cerita abal dan semaunya, typo(s) *maybe*, aneh bin ajaib, luar binasa + gaje = unik.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Twins**

**Summary: **Rin yang di tinggal mati oleh pacarnya, Rinto, frustasi dan disaat hari-hari tergelapnya Len selalu menemani Rin dan berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Tapi ternyata, Len juga menyimpan perasaan terhadap Rin saudara kembarnya.

**Chapter 1**

**Rin PV **

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kamu pergi? Meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini? Aku membutuhkanmu! Kembalilah!" kata-kata yang selalu terulang di hatiku setiap hari, sekarang membuatku frustasi sendiri… Ya, benar! Sejak kejadian pada hari dimana kau pergi. Lebih baik aku juga pergi menjemputmu!_

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Len membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Dia menyambar pisau dari genggamanku dan melemparnya kesudut kamar mandi. "Bukan berarti Rinto meninggalkanmu, lantas kamu berbuat seperti ini!" Len mengangkat mukaku, membuatku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya kemudian dia mendekapku kuat-kuat.

Len yang melihat pakaianku basah, menggantinya dengan baju tidurku. Dia menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut. "Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas, tunggu disini!". Suara decit teko menemani suara lagu instrumental yang ku dengar. Perlahan sepasang kaki melangkah mendekatiku. "Ini, minumlah! Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ujar saudara kembarku.

"Sama sekali tidak. Itu tidak akan mengembalikan Rinto."

Len hanya menunduk dengan wajah nanarnya. Perlahan tangannya naik merangkulku dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintainya. Tapi jika kamu juga pergi, aku yang akan sendiri. Sudah cukup orangtua kita yang meninggal. Aku tidak mau merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian sekali lagi. Kamu satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang. Kumohon, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku kehilangan dirimu." Rangkulannya berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan yang erat. Dia menciumi rambutku tanpa henti. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir di dahiku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya itu.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Len! Kematian Rinto telah membuatku frustasi sehingga aku lupa bahwa aku masih memilikimu." Terbenam dalam pelukan Len, aku pun ikut menangis. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mataku dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian memberikan cangkir berisi coklat panas kepadaku. "Minumlah, setelah itu langsung tidur saja. Aku yakin kamu pasti capek."

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panasku, Len mengantarku menuju kamarku. Aku terbaring diatas kasur dengan Len yang duduk di sampingku. Dia menyelimutiku kemudian mengecup dan mengelus keningku. "Tidurlah!" bisiknya pelan. "unn.. oyasumi" Aku menutup mataku, namun tak terlelap. Aku masih bisa merasakan tangan Len yang masih mengelus rambutku. Dia masih menemaniku. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar gumamannya, "Aku mencintaimu. Selalu… Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kau kenal dengan Rinto. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kita saudara, perasaan ini tidak bisa kubohongi. Oyasumi boku no kawaii kyoudai." Len pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku hanya termangu mendengar kata-katanya.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Berjalan menuju cermin, melihat mataku yang sembab karena menangis selama 1 minggu. "Begitu buruknya raut mukaku" ujarku sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku turun menuju ruang makan, wangi masakan mulai memasuki hidungku. Terlihat disana Len sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Len." Ujarku.

"Ah, ohayou.." Len tersentak karena kaget. Kemudian dia membawa piring berisi omelet ke meja makan.

"Biarku bantu."

"Tidak usah, kau mandi saja dulu!"

"Ahhh~! Ya sudah.."

Selesai mandi, aku langsung mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam sekolah dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Len kaget melihatku yang memakai seragam. "Kau ingin pergi sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melahap omeletku.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau belum tenang betul. Lebih baik istirahat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau membuat orang sekolah khawatir."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ingin pulang bilang saja."

Kami pun berangkat sekolah bersama. Len memboncengku dengan sepedanya. Selama diperjalanan, aku hanya melamuni gumaman Len tadi malam. Sebuah gumaman yang menyatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Sampai pada akhirnya suara Len yang memanggil namaku membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Dan begitu tersadar kami sudah berada di sekolah.

"Ada apa? Kau melamun terus?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau merasa kurang sehat, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas!" ujar Len. Kami berjalan menuju kelas. Disana teman-temanku menyambutku dengan dengan hangat. Mereka sangat khawatir padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja kan Rin?" Tanya Miku sambil memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Apa Lenka belum masuk?" tanyaku pada Miku.

"Eh? Apa kau tidak tahu? Rencananya Lenka akan pindah kerumah orangtuanya di Hokaido besok."

"Ehhh?"

Jam istirahat.

Aku hanya termangu tanpa menyentuh bentou-ku sedikit pun. Lenka pindah, apakah karena Rinto sudah tidak ada jadi dia memilih untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Lenka adalah saudara kembar Rinto. Dia juga teman dekatku dan Len. Pasti dia juga sangat sedih karena ditinggal Rinto. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus datang menemuinya. Sepulang sekolah aku akan meminta Len mengantarku ke apartemennya Lenka.

"Eh? Kau mau ke apartemennya Lenka?"

"Ya, ku dengar dia akan pindah besok. Aku ingin menemuinya sebelum dia pergi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga ikut."

Kami pun berangkat menuju apartemen Lenka. Sesampainya disana, kami melihat Lenka sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kami mendekatinya. Aku melihat matanya yang tak jauh beda dengan mataku sekarang. Sembab karena menangisi kepergian Rinto. Dia membawa kami masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dia menyuguhi kami beberapa potong kue dan lemon tea.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama merasa sangat kehilangan ya, Rin?" Tanya Lenka

"Hahaha…" aku hanya tertawa nanar.

"Setelah Rinto pergi, kau juga akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Len

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini."

"Kamu masih punya kami, kan?"

"Ya, tapi jika aku terlalu lama disini, aku akan teringat Rinto lagi. Orang tuaku pun memintaku untuk kembali ke Hokaido."

"Kami tidak bisa menahanmu. Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarmu besok sampai ke bandara."

"Terimah kasih, Len."

Bzzzt…. Suara vibrasi keitai Len terdengar. Ia membuka keitainya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari salah satu anggota club music. Len diminta untuk datang kesekolah membantu persiapan festival sekolah nanti.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali kesekolah. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Rin? Karena persiapannya mungkin sampai malam."

"Ya, tentu." Len pun pergi meninggalkanku bersama Lenka. Kami berbincang-bicang berdua untuk menghilangkan ke jenuhan kami. Sesekali aku pun membantu Lenka mengemasi barangnya. Setelah lelah mengemasi barang, kami pergi kesebuah café. Lenka memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di kota untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama. Terakhir kali ke café ini waktu menemanimu dan Rinto nge-date. Len juga ada." Kata Lenka

"Iya.." aku hanya tertunduk.

"Tapi kau tau? Kau beruntung masih memiliki Len. Dia sangat menyayangimu sampai merelakan saudara yang dicintainya berpacaran dengan lelaki yang dicintainya."

"EH?"

"Kamu tidak tau ya? Len lah yang membantumu sehingga kamu bisa bersama Rinto."

_-Flash Back : 6 month ago-_

**Lenka PV**

Rin yang dari dulu selalu memperhatikan Rinto, saudara kembarku, disadari oleh Len. Len yang merasa kasihan melihat Rin yang hanya bisa memperhatikan Rinto dari jauh, memintaku untuk membantunya mempersatukan mereka berdua. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku pun juga menyukai Rinto. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Rinto sebenarnya menyukai Rin. Aku pun setuju dengan ajakan Len.

Rencana awal Len adalah mempertemukan mereka berdua dan membiarkan mereka saling mengobrol. Len memintaku untuk mengajak Rinto ke taman dibelakang sekolah dengan alasan untuk makan bentou bersama. Disana sudah berdiri Rin dan Len yang menunggu kami. Tampaknya Ren juga berhasil mengajak Rin. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, aku dan Len pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan disuruh oleh guru untuk membantu membereskan buku di perpustakaan.

Rencana Len berhasil. Semenjak kejadian itu mereka jadi sering makan pada jam istirahat bersama. Selanjutnya Ren memintaku dan Rinto untuk mengikuti club music karena Len dan Rin pun mengikuti club itu. Pada saat festival seni disekolah kami, Len meminta Rin dan Rinto bernyanyi duet. Padahal biasanya Len lah pasangan duetnya Rin. Tapi demi mempersatukan mereka, dia rela melakukan itu.

Pada akhirnya. Rin dan Rinto pun jadian pada malam tanabata matsuri yang kami hadiri bersama. Dari kejauhan Len hanya memandang mereka dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ujar Ren padaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, justru karena aku menyukainya aku harus mendukung percintaannya. Selama dia senang, aku akan senang juga… jika dia depresi, aku akan sedih." Ujarnya.

"Aku yakin kamu pun pasti begitu, karena kamu juga sebenarnya menyukai Rinto kan? Ketika kamu melihat orang yang kamu sayang bisa tertawa dengan bahagia tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari itu." lanjut Len. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan, aku tidak mau melihat Rinto sedih. Maka aku akan menahan perasaanku padanya.

_-Back to Normal Time-_

**Rin PV**

Aku tak menyadari itu. Dia yang mempersatukan aku dengan Rinto? Kembaranku sendiri? Dia mempertaruhkan perasaannya sendiri hanya demi aku? Kebahagianku? Dan aku tidak menyadarinya? Maafkan aku Len, aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu.

"Rin? Kau kenapa! Kau menangis!" Tanya Lenka yang khawatir melihat air mata berjatuhan. Dengan sigap aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku. "Aku tak apa-apa." jawabku. Kami pun melanjutkan menyantap cake kami. Jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 5.30 sore. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku pun harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Len.

Sesampainya dirumah aku pun langsung menuju dapur, menyiapkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Aku membuat soup, salad 'n steak, orange milkshake dan banana milkshake untuk makan malam hari ini. Aku yakin Len pasti capek dan tidak akan sempat makan diluar. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 7.15 malam. Seseorang membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Tadaima"

Suara yang kukenal itu bergema ditelingaku. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya dan menyambutnya, "Okaerinasai, Ren." Ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, terlihat di wajahnya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Apa kau lapar, Len?" tanyaku.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

"Okay."

Akhirnya Len keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama bermotif pisang kesukaannya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengambil tempat duduk menghadap kearahku.

"Wah, kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Ren kagum.

"Yupsy!"

"Sepertinya enak. Itadakimasuuuu..!"

Selesai makan aku menuju ruang keluarga, menonton konser Gazette. Sedangkan Len dia masih di dapur, mencuci piring sisa makan malam tadi. Aku berniat untuk membantunya, tapi dia melarangku karena aku sudah membuatkannya makan malam. Padahal dia pasti masih capek karena persiapan festifal sekolah tadi. Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur, Len bergabung denganku di ruang keluarga. Dia memberiku beberapa kertas berisi lyric lagu.

"Ini lagu yang akan kita bawakan di festifal sekolah nanti. Kita akan berduet."

"Adolescence dan Bonus Stage? Kau yang buat?"

"Yap, sebenarnya itu kubuat 6 bulan lalu. Tapi waktu itu kau sedang berduet dengan Rinto. Aku sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu ini dengan Rin. Sudah lama sejak 6 bulan yang lalu kita tidak berduet. Aku merindukannya. Hehe.." ucap Len sembari tersenyum nanar. Melihat wajahnya membuatku ingin menangis. Sejak dulu dia menanggung kesepiannya sendiri.

"Rin?"

Dengan sigap aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget karena kupeluk. "Hmn, aku juga ingin bernyanyi lagi bersama Len." Kataku. Aku bisa merasakan Len membalas pelukanku. Perlahan kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, besok kita harus mengantar Lenka ke bandara." Ujar Len.

"Ya, kau benar. Oyasumi Len.". Kami pun menuju kamar masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan mata kami yang lelah.

**~SKIP: NEXT DAY~**

Pagi-pagi sekali kami bangun. Hari ini Ren yang menyiapkan sarapan. Dia membuat roti isi selai jeruk dan pisang juga susu rasa jeruk dan pisang. Dia membuatkan sarapan yang simple karena kami harus segera ke apartemen Lenka dan mengantarnya menuju bandara. Setelah selesai sarapan, kami langsung menuju apartemen Lenka. Ternyata dia sudah menunggu kami di depan apartemennya.

"Maaf kami lama." Ujarku.

"Tidak, aku juga baru menunggu disini setengah menit yang lalu."

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Len.

**~SKIP PLACE: AIRPORT~**

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini ya?" ucap Lenka. Kami berdua hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum nanar padanya. Kami pasti akan merindukan Lenka. Aku memeluknya, sebagai tanda perpisahan kami. "Oh, ya. Aku mau memberimu ini." Lenka merogoh saku jacketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita merah. Dia memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku

"Buka saja!" Lenka menyuruhku membukanya. Ketika kubuka, ternyata isinya sebuah gelang dengan berlian bermotif bintang yang sejak dulu kuinginkan. Aku kaget melihatnya. Bagaimana Lenka bisa tahu? Aku hanya menceritakan hal itu kepada Rinto. Akhh! Rinto?

"Benar Rin, itu dari Rinto. Hadiah ulang tahunmu darinya. Hari ketika dia meninggal itu sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunmu. Dia pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli hadiah untukmu. Tapi ketika dijalan pulang, kecelakaan itu merenggutnya dan dia tidak sempat memberikan itu padamu. Dia menitipkanya padaku sebelum dia pergi. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu, dia juga memintaku untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya padamu. Dia bilang 'otanjoubi omedetou dan aishiteru, Rin!'."

Aku memeluk erat kado pemberian Rinto. Air mataku perlahan-lahan jatuh. Aku kembali teringat akan kenangan-kenangan bersama Rinto. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan hangat Len merangkulku. Dia mencoba untuk menghiburku. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya memberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Len membalas senyumku dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ah, maaf aku harus segera berangkat sekarang." Ujar Lenka sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Jangan lupa kirim kami e-mail ya." Ucapku

"Ya, tentu. Oh ya Len, meskipun hanya sebentar aku merasakannya aku ingin bilang kalau aku… 'menyukaimu'."

"EH!" aku dan Len kaget mendengar perkataan Lenka. Perlahan Lenka mendekati Ren dan mencium pipi Len. Aku bisa melihat muka Len berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Sepertinya ia kaget ketika Lenka mencium pipinya. Dan entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak juga merasa sedikit kesal.

"Jaga Rin baik-baik ya Len." Ujar Lenka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Len. Dia pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pesawat. Kami berdua terus menatapnya sampai ia lepas dari pandangan kami. Kami pun kembali menuju apartemen kami.

**Lenka PV**

Aku mengatakannya! Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Perasaanku pada Len yang kupunya sejak malam Tanabata Matsuri akhirnya tersampaikan sebelum kami berpisah. Len Kagamine, sosok yang kuanggap bodoh karena merelakan orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Dia datang padaku untuk meminta bantuanku mempersatukan Rin Kagamine, saudara kembarnya dengan saudara kembarku Rinto Kagami.

Aku awalnya tidak setuju karena aku sangat menyukai kembaranku itu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau Rinto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Rin. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya aku menyetujui ajakan Len.

"Kau menyukai Rinto kan?" Tanya Len yang membuyarkan lamunanku ketika kami sedang membicarakan 'strategi mempersatukan 2 burung merpati' yang dibuat oleh Len. Dia memang tampan, pintar, baik, dan pandai bermain music. Dia seperti idola di sekolahku, tapi sepertinya dia coretbodohcoret dalam menentukan nama strategi yang ia buat.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya dan ternyata benar ya? Aku melihat matamu yang selalu memperhatikan Rinto penuh dengan rasa sayang. Sama ketika aku melihat Rin." ujarnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ini strategi pertama kita, membuat mereka makan bentou bersama saat jam istirahat." Ucapnya sambil memberikanku secarik kertas.

Strategi yang ia buat berjalan dengan mulus. Sekarang Rinto dan Rin sering makan bentou bersama ketika jam istirahat. Kami berdua hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Jujur saja, dadaku sakit melihat itu. Tapi dibalik rasa sakit itu juga aku merasa senang karena bisa melihat Rinto tersenyum bahagia. Cinta itu memang aneh.

Strategi Len berikutnya adalah memasukan kami berdua ke klub music yang ia kelola. Yup, dia adalah ketua klub music di sekolahku. Dia sengaja memasukan kami agar Rin bisa selalu bersama Rinto. Dia juga sengaja menyuruh Rin dan Rinto berduet ketika festifal sekolah. Dia juga tak jarang menuliskan lagu untuk mereka berdua nyanyikan. Padahal biasanya dialah yang berduet dengan Rin.

Suatu hari aku melihat Len sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya dia sedang menulis lagu lagi. Aku pun menghampirinya dan ternyata benar apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kau menulis lagu lagi? Untuk Rin dan Rinto, kah?"

"Akh! Kau rupanya, jangan muncul tiba-tiba." Ucapnya kaget. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Yang ini untuk aku dan Rin."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali duet dengan saudaramu?"

"Hanya untuk simpan-simpan saja kalau aku bisa bernyanyi bersamanya lagi." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia tersenyum, aku tahu dia sedang menangis. Kadang aku merasa kasihan melihatnya. Mempertaruhkan perasaannya sendiri demi orang yang disayang. Aku mengambil kertas lyric lagu itu. Tertulis disana 'Adolescence' dan 'Bonus Stage', dua lagu duet yang ia buat untuk dirinya dan saudara kesayangannya. Mungkin sekarang kamu sudah memperlihatkan lyric lagu itu pada Rin dan akan menyanyikannya di festifal sekolah nanti.

Strategi terakhir yang Len buat adalah mengajak Rin, Rinto dan aku pergi ke Tanabata Matsuri. Dia bilang ini akan menjadi 'Strategi Pamungkas'. Dan ternyata benar, pada malam Tanabata Matsuri Rinto menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Rin setelah kami tinggalkan mereka berdua. Karena Rin memiliki perasaan yang sama, tentu saja dia menerimanya.

Kami berdua hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Melihat kedua merpati yang kini telah menyatu. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba Len memberiku sapu tangannya. "Kau ingin menangiskan? Pakai ini!" ucapnya. Aku mengambil sapu tangannya dan mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

"Ya, justru karena aku menyukainya aku harus mendukung percintaannya. Selama dia senang, aku akan senang juga… jika dia depresi, aku akan sedih." Ujarnya.

"Aku yakin kamu pun pasti begitu, karena kamu juga menyukai Rinto kan? Ketika kamu melihat orang yang kamu sayang bisa tertawa dengan bahagia tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari itu." Ujar Ren sambil tersenyum.

Len pada malam Tanabata Matsuri itu sangat terlihat tampan dimataku. Wajah tersenyumnya yang terkena sinar bulan membuat dia menjadi laki-laki yang paling tampan pada saat itu. Karena senyumanmu dan ketangguhanmu, aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang ada Rin disisimu. Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengan Rin. Aku tahu hubungan kalian terlarang, tapi aku akan terus mendukung kalian. Karena dulu pun aku memiliki perasaan itu.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 1**

**END**

**A**hahaha…. Crita pertama saeia. Hope you like it! Saeia member baru disini, jadi maaf bila ada salah-salah kata, wasssalamu'alaikum . *tonjoked*. Untuk para senpai-senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya ye… bimbinglah saeia supaya jdi author yang baik dan benar (?).

…..Akhir kata...

…**R n R onegaishimasu…!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yow, saeia datang lagi! *pasang pose kamen rider* =w=/. Akhirnya update juga, lama gag kira-kira nunggunya? Saeia tidak oncom –tahu- batas update tu berapa hari, minggu, ato taun lamanya. Tapi saeai usahakan untuk cepat update meskipun saeia lagi banyak tugas. Ini sbage rasa syange q pada kalian *muach*. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, selamat menikmatee crita ne….~ \=w=/

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media (CFM), dkk (dan konco-konconya), tapi cerita ini asli milik saeia.. =w=d**

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : cerita abal dan semaunya, typo(s) *maybe*, aneh bin ajaib, alur ngebut, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Twins**

**Summary: **Rin yang di tinggal mati oleh pacarnya, Rinto, frustasi. Dan disaat hari-hari tergelapnya Len selalu menemani Rin dan berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Tapi ternyata, Len juga menyimpan perasaan terhadap Rin, saudara kembarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rin PoV**

Sejak pulang dari bandara setelah mengantar Lenka, aku hanya memandangi gelang pemberian Rinto. Mengembalikan ingatanku kembali tentang dia. Rasanya memang sulit melupakannya. Melupakan orang yang paling kita cinta itu memang sulit, apalagi jika itu cinta pertama. Aku terus memandangi gelang itu sambil tertawa kecil. Mengingat kenangan lucu tentang dia, tentang dirinya, tentang Rinto.

Rinto… kalau saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin membalas hadiah pemberianmu ini. Aku ingin sekali menjawab pernyataanmu itu. Pernyataan bahwa aku juga cinta kamu. Jujur, sampai saat ini kenangan tentangmu semuanya masih kuat menempel di otakku. Aku harap kau juga begitu. Aku harap kau akan selalu mengingatku di dunia sana. Air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi dari mataku. Semakin aku mengingatmu lagi, semakin deras air mataku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Jika aku terus menangis dan Len melihatnya, dia pasti akan khawatir lagi padaku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia lagi.

"Rin makan siang sudah siap!". Len memanggilku untuk makan siang. Segera aku menuju meja makan karena perutku sudah kompromi dari tadi. Makan siang hari ini Napolitan Spaghetti Special buatan Len. Makanan buatan Len selalu memuaskanku. Aku bergegas menuju ruang makan, mengambil tempat duduk dan langsung melahap makanan yang ada meja. Seperti biasa, Len duduk menghadapku. Dia tersenyum melihatku melahap makanannya. Sesekali dia melirik gelang dari Rinto yang kupakai. Apa mungkin benda ini membuatnya terganggu? Mengingat dia juga memiliki perasaan padaku.

"Gelang itu cocok ditanganmu." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Aku sempat kaget mendengar Len berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya sambil mengangguk. "Festifal sekolah 2 hari lagi, apa kau sudah menghafal lagunya?" Tanya Len. "Ya, sudah. Hanya ada sedikit masalah di lagu 'Bonus Stage'. Aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan temponya." Ujarku sambil mengelap mulutku dengan tisu.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita latihan di studio milik Gakupo sensei." Ujar Len. Aku menyetujuinya. Kami pun berangkat menuju Gakupo Studio. Seharian kami berlatih disana. Tak terasa sudah jam 9.00 malam, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Begitu pula hari berikutnya. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami sepulang sekolah untuk berlatih di Gakupo Studio hingga malam. Aku tak sabar menanti hari Festifal Sekolah dan berduet lagi dengan Len.

**Len PoV**

Besok Festifal Sekolah akan dilaksanakan. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Akhirnya aku bisa berduet lagi dengan saudara kembarku setelah 6 bulan lamanya. Ya, sejak Rin menjadi kekasih Rinto Kagami. Aku sengaja membuat mereka selalu berduet bersama. Mungkin orang yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Rin akan menyebutku 'bodoh'. Aku merelakan orang yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini bersama dengan orang lain. Bahkan, akulah 'matchmaker' mereka, akulah yang menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Bagiku semua itu tidak apa-apa. Meskipun pada akhirnya akan melukai perasaanku sendiri. Aku akan menahannya untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Karena kebahagiaan Rin adalah kebahagianku juga. Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa Rinto. Rin yang mengetahui kekasihnya telah tiada, hanya mengurung dirinya dan menangis selama 1 minggu. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Melihat dia seperti itu hanya membuatku lebih sedih.

Sampai suatu hari aku menemukannya dikamar mandi. Terbujur kaku memegang sebuah pisau yang siap disayatkan ke nadi di tangannya. Aku yang kaget melihat itu langsung berlari dan menyambar pisaunya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu. Meskipun aku masih belum sanggup mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Karena hubungan darah ini, aku kadang meragu untuk bilang padanya. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, sekarang dia kembali ceria lagi.

"Hei, Rin! Kita cari makan malam dulu. Sudah waktunya makan." ujarku sambil meletakkan headphone.

"Iya." kata saudaraku yang memiliki rambut honey blonde dan mata berwarna aqua marine yang sama sepertiku. Langkah kecilnya menghampiriku dan kami pun keluar mencari restaurant untuk makan malam disana. Sejak pulang sekolah, kami hanya berlatih di studio milik Gakupo sensei. Kami tidak sempat pulang kerumah karena besok kami harus show. Kami harus berlatih semaksimal mungkin untuk besok.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanyaku pada Rin yang duduk dihadapanku.

"Aku pesan mi ramen saja, minumannya orange juice."

"Kalau begitu kami pesan mi ramen 2, orange juice dan banana float." Ujarku kepada pelayan disebelahku. Setelah menunggu 15 menit, makanan pun datang. Kami mulai menyantap makanan kami. Aku melihat Rin begitu lahap memakan makanannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ups, ada sayuran menempel di pipimu." Aku menyapu pipi Rin dengan jariku. Ketika aku menyapu pipinya, aku melihat muka Rin berubah menjadi merah. Aku langsung menarik kembali tanganku dan memalingkan wajah. Aduh.. pasti wajahku juga sama merahnya. Aku kembali menyantap ramenku tanpa melihat Rin, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami berdua jadi salah tingkah. Setelah selesai makan malam, kami memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Karena besok kami harus tampil, kami harus istirahat lebih awal mengumpulkan energy untuk besok.

**~HARI FESTIVAL SEKOLAH~**

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini sekolahku ramai dan sibuk sekali merayakan festival sekolah. Beberapa siswa ada yang memberikan brosur, menjaga stand makanan, dll. Masing masing klub dan kelas memiliki acara tersendiri. Termasuk klub music yang kujalankan. Kami mengadakan konser music pada malam hari. Sambil menunggu malam tiba, aku membantu teman sekelasku, Kaito Shion yang membuka kedai ice cream. Sedangkan Rin dia sibuk dengan acara kelasnya yang membuat café. Karena dia menjadi pelayan café, dia sekarang memakai pakaian maid, ma-manis sekali. Rasanya aku ingin memajang dia dikamarku.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Ringtone HP-ku mengambil perhatianku. Ku lihat layar HP-ku dan ternyata Rin mengirimiku e-mail. 'Apa kau bebas sekarang? Aku mau berkeliling bersamamu.', begitulah isinya. Membaca e-mail dari Rin, membuatku blushing tidak karuan. Setidaknya aku harus membalas e-mailnya. Aku menyetujui ajakannya dan menyuruhnya menunggu di halaman belakang. Segera aku kesana untuk menyusulnya. Setelah sampai disana kami pun pergi mengelilingi festival sekolah sambil melihat-lihat.

Sesekali kami mampir ke kedai makanan untuk melepas lelah dan rasa lapar kami. Aku mengamati sekitar, dan mataku terpaku pada sebuah stand yang menjual pernak-pernik. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju stand itu. "Kau mau kemana, Len?" Tanya kembaranku.

"Aku mau ke stand pernak-pernik disana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli. Kau tunggu saja"

"Beli apa?"

"Ada deh." Kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya sambil memasang tampang -ih-menyebalkan-. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Dia memang saudaraku yang paling imut. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberitahu Rin kalau aku ingin membelikannya cincin. Aku akan memberikan cincin itu padanya setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku berencana menyatakannya setelah kami selesai konser.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi keraguan di hatiku kalau aku hanya menginginkannya.Aku tak peduli meskipun kami saudara kembar. Meskipun aku akan dikutuk, aku tidak peduli! Aku juga membeli 2 buah kalung bermotif kunci nada G untuk Rin dan kunci nada F untukku. Sebagai alasan aku ingin membeli ini untuk dipakai di konser nanti. Setelah membayar semuanya, aku kembali ke tempat Rin. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Jangan membuatku takut Lenny~" ujarnya sedikit ngeri.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Rinny. Ayo tutup matamu!" Rin hanya menuruti perintahku tanpa bertanya karena dia sedikit takut melihat senyumku tadi. Perlahan aku mengalungkan kalung bermotif kunci nada G ke leher Rin. Setelah dengan sempurna terpasang, aku menyuruh Rin membuka matanya. Rin kaget melihat sebuah kalung tergantung dilehernya.

"Tadi aku membeli ini untukmu. Ya sebagai pernak-pernik tambahan saja untuk konser nanti." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Rin memandangku dengan lembut, membuatku jadi salah tingkah. "Terima kasih." Ucap Rin dengan suara pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menyeringai tak jelas.

"Aku juga membeli untuk diriku sendiri. Milikku berbentuk kunci nada F." ujarku sambil mencoba untuk memakainya. Tiba-tiba Rin meraih tanganku, "Biar aku yang pasangkan." Katanya dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya ketika berbicara mengenai telingaku. "A-a-a… I-Iya.", aku terbata-bata. Aku melepaskan kalungku dan membiarkan Rin memasangkannya. Mungkin mukaku sekarang sama merahnya dengan ubi rebus -?-.

**~SKIP TIME: EVENING~**

Seluruh anggota klub music sibuk menyiapkan panggung. Beberapa ada yang menyiapkan sound system, tata panggung, lightning, kostum, dll. Aku sendiri sibuk mondar-mandir memastikan semua perlengkapan siap. Rin sedang di ruang ganti membantu anggota lain menyiapkan kostum. Kami benar-benar sibuk karena pertunjukan akan dimulai… 15 MENIT LAGI!

"15 MENIT LAGI DAN AKU BELUM MENGGANTI PAKAIANKU!" ujarku sambil berlari menuju ruang ganti dan langsung menyambar kostumku. Para anggota klub disana memandangku dengan pandangan ih-wow-sibuk-kale. Aku sempat melihat wajah Rin khawatir. Setelah selesai ganti kostum, aku celingukan mencari gitar elektrikku. Bagus, aku akan memakai gitar itu untuk penampilan kedua dan sekarang HILANG? Aku merenggut-renggut rambutku, memasang muka frustasi. Kenapa bisa aku kehilangan gitar elektrik favoritku? Perlahan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiriku. Aku menengadah, ternyata Rin. Dia memandangku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Len?"

"Gitarku… aku kehilangan gitar elektrik kesayanganku. Padahal aku yakin aku menyimpannya disini. Gitar itu akan kupakai untuk penampilan keduaku." Kataku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua lenganku.

"Bukankah kau menyimpannya diatas panggung?"

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

Oh iya benar!

"Hahahahaha… kau ini bagaimana sih Len? Kamu sendiri kan yang menyimpan gitar itu disana supaya tidak ribet. Kenapa kau lupa? Hahahaha…. Dasar Lenny-jisan". Khh, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Mana Rin menertawaiku 'dengan senang hati' lagi. Sungguh memalukan. Aku hanya menutupi sebagian mukaku dengan tangan kananku menutupi rasa maluku. Mukaku pun sekarang merah padam. Melihat raut mukaku seperti itu, membuat tawa Rin semakin menjadi. Membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Hei, Rin! Kapan kau akan berhenti tertawa!" aku memegang pundaknya. Dan entah kenapa kakiku terkait dengan kabel –yang entah darimana pula asalnya-. Kemudian dalam waktu beberapa detik kami pun… BRUK! Kami terjatuh dengan posisi aku berada diatas Rin. kami termangu sejenak. Kami saling bertatapan lama sekali. Ah, wajah Rin sangat manis. Aku membelai pipinya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Rin yang ketakutan menutup matanya. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur disitu? Konser akan segera dimulai." Bisikku ditelinga Rin. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan meledek Rin dengan devil smile-ku. Rin hanya bengong melihatku.

"Tak kusangka ternyata mukamu bisa sampai semerah itu." Ejekku. Aku pun berlalu meninggalkan Rin dibelakang. Aku bisa mendengar Rin berteriak "LENNY O BAKAAAA!". Aku hanya tertawa mendengar teriakannya itu. Aku hampir saja melakukan 'itu' pada Rin. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati. Dan akhirnya konser pun dimulai. Sebagai pembukaan aku dan Rin membawakan lagu 'Adolescence' kemudian untuk penutupnya adalah 'Bonus Stage'. Kali ini, acara utama Festival Sekolah… DIMULAI!

**~SKIP TIME~** (A/N: saea males ngejelasin keadaan konser na *di-bankai*)

Akhirnya konser music kami berjalan dengan lancar. Dan acara terakhir hari ini adalah Hanabi Party. Para guru dan anggota OSIS mempersiapkan kembang api dan menyusunnya di halaman belakang. Aku masih sibuk di gedung olah raga membereskan peralatan konser tadi. Setelah selesai, aku langsung mengganti pakaianku. "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian hari ini. Semoga tahun depan bisa lebih baik lagi." Ujarku ke seluruh anggota klub music. Aku langsung mengunci gedung olah raga dan mengembalikan kuncinya ke kantor. Setelah mengembalikannya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Rin. Dia masih berada di depan gedung olah raga menungguku. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hey Rin, Sebentar lagi Hanabi Party, kita ke tempat 'itu' yuk! Tempat biasa kita melihat kembang api."

"Ah, tempat 'itu'? Baiklah." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kamu duluan saja. Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku jus jeruk saja."

"Okay!". Aku berjalan mencari mesin minuman. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku langsung mengambil minuman yang kuinginkan (Len: aku membayarnya kok). Aku langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Rin menunggu. Aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku disana ketika Hanabi Party berlangsung. Aku melihat Rin sudah berada disana menungguku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Maaf lama. Ini jus jeruk pesananmu." Aku menyerahkan jus jeruk kotak kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Haah…. Rasanya aku merindukan tempat ini. Atap sekolah memang tempat paling bagus untuk melihat Hanabi Party." Ucap Rin yang kemudian meminum jus jeruknya. Ya, tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit kami sejak kelas 1 SMA. Tidak hanya ketika melihat Hanabi Party, ketika jam istirahat, bahkan bolos pun kami selalu kesini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Rinto, ia jadi jarang pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia terus mengikuti kemanapun Rinto pergi mengajaknya. Dan aku selalu melihat mereka dari sini.

Ini saatnya. Saatnya aku menyatakan semua perasaanku pada Rin. Semua perasaan yang telah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya kepadanya, kepada saudara kembarku tercinta. Dia satu-satunya yang aku inginkan, bukan yang lain. Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Rin, aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Ya, apa itu Len?" ucap Rin. Aku terdiam beberapa saat menatap wajah Rin. Rin menatapku dengan muka heran, dia masih menunggu aku berbicara. Aku menarik nafasku panjang-panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu Rin, saat menyukai seseorang dada kita akan terasa sesak. Kita hanya memikirkan orang itu, kalau orang itu bersama orang lain.. rasanya menyesakkan. Tapi, ada juga orang bodoh yang rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi orang yang dicintainya." Sejenak aku menatap mata blue shaffire milik Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku sempat merasakan sentakan pada tubuh Rin ketika aku memeluknya. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku "Aku mencintaimu Rin. Bukan sebagai saudara kembar tapi sebagai kekasih. Kamu satu-satunya orang terpenting yang aku miliki di dunia ini!"

DUAR! DUAR! Kembang api pada malam itu mengiringi pernyataanku padanya. Membuat suasana disana terasa semakin sesak. Aku terus memeluk Rin dengan erat sampai aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan Rin. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku, melangkah mundur membuat jarak antara aku dan dia. Rin menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, dia terus terpaku ditempatnya. Meskipun sulit dan takut, aku berusaha menatap mata Rin.

"Aku tahu Rin, kamu masih mencintai Rinto. Dan aku juga tahu perasaanku ini terlarang. Tapi aku tak peduli apapun resikonya, meskipun aku akan dikutuk. Karena kamu orang yang paling aku inginkan sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai maut menjemputku. Aku tidak akan meminta jawaban darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun… Itu saja…."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menatap wajah Rin yang masih menatapku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menjauhi Rin. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya. Aku tahu aku bodoh, setelah mengutarakan semuanya aku malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin terjun saja dari atap sekolah ini. GRAB! Aku merasakan sepasang tangan lembut mengenggam tanganku. Aku berbalik dan ternyata Rin menghentikan kepergianku.

**Rin PoV**

_Malam Hanabi Party, aku menunggu Len di tempat yang kami janjikan. Tempat dimana aku dan Len selalu bermain bersama. Tapi aku tak menyangka tempat itu adalah tempat dimana kamu mengutarakan semuanya. Aku tak menyangka kamu akan mengatakannya secepat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Rin, aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Ya, apa itu Len?" tanyaku. Len terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap wajahku. Aku menatapnya dengan muka heran, aku menunggu Len berbicara. Len menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu Rin, saat menyukai seseorang dada kita akan terasa sesak. Kita hanya memikirkan orang itu, kalau orang itu bersama orang lain.. rasanya menyesakkan. Tapi, ada juga orang bodoh yang rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi orang yang dicintainya." Sejenak Len menatap mata blue shaffire milikku dan memelukku dengan erat seolah dia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Len melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku mencintaimu Rin. Bukan sebagai saudara kembar tapi sebagai kekasih. Kamu satu-satunya orang terpenting yang aku miliki di dunia ini!"

DUAR! DUAR! Kembang api pada malam itu mengiringi pernyataannya padaku. Membuat suasana disana terasa semakin sesak. Len terus memelukku dengan erat sampai aku merintih kesakitan. Kemudian Len melepaskan pelukannya, melangkah mundur membuat jarak antara dia dan aku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, aku terus terpaku ditempatku berdiri.

"Aku tahu Rin, kamu masih mencintai Rinto. Dan aku juga tahu perasaanku ini terlarang. Tapi aku tak peduli apapun resikonya, meskipun aku akan dikutuk. Karena kamu orang yang paling aku inginkan sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai maut menjemputku. Aku tidak akan meminta jawaban darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun."

Len membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri tegak dibelakangnya. Len berjalan pelan, tapi pasti, meninggalkanku disana. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kenanganku bersama Len. Ketika kami bermain, menangis, tertawa, bernyanyi, bercanda selalu kami lakukan bersama. Sejak lahir kami selalu melakukan segalanya bersama. Kenangan itu membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang berarti untukku. Aku berlari padanya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Len membalikan badannya dan menatapku, aku membalas tatapannya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan terpancar dimatanya. Kami saling menatap lama sekali. Aku menaikan tanganku dan menyentuh pipi lembut Len. Aku bisa merasakan sentakan diwajah Len, dia kaget ketika aku menyentuhnya. Muka Len berubah menjadi merah.

"R-Rin?"

"Aku juga… yang paling aku inginkan sampai kapanpun adalah Len." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Len, aku hanya mengangguk.

"YEAHHH…HAAA!" teriak Len. Tiba-tiba Len mengangkat tubuhku dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Len! Hentikan! Kau berlebihan!" teriakku yang ketakutan.

"Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Aku ingin berteriak keseluruh penjuru dunia kalau kamu milikku sekarang. Sejak dulu aku selalu menginginkanmu, hanya kamu. I'm so happy I could die." Ujar Len sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Really, you're exaggerating!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Len membalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya yang lembut. Aku sangat senang… Melihat betapa senangnya Len membuatku merasa gembira. Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi, aku hanya akan melihat Len. Bersama kita akan melangkah, kita pasti akan bahagia.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 2**

**END**

Hika: Kita bales review dulu yuk… Lenny… Rinny… Help me please!

Len & Rin: Hai!

Len: untuk Fuka, Shii-chii, dan snow…. Tau tuh, namaku ini sebenarnya yang mana sih? Len apa Ren? Yang konsisten dong!

Hika: Ma(ng)ap..*hiks*. Tadinya mo q rubah jdi Len, eh taunya Cuma beberapa doank yang dirubah. Kupikir sudah semua… TT^TT aku KuTil (Kurang Teliti) sih… Aku update'a buru-buru juga sih gara2 kebelet pipis jdi gx smpet cek ulang. Smpe malu2 nanya 'toilet dimana mas?' ke penjaga warnetnya… *gloomy*

Rin: alasan yang bagus... dasar author sengklek… =.=" Shii-chii gx perlu gnti name kok, dia sih dipanggil apa aja mau. Misal: Hi(ba)ka gitu… khikhikhi…

Hika: *tambah gloomy* Untuk chapter 3 mungkin akan lama UPDATE –nya karena saeia bnyak tugas sekolah. Mulai dari drama , cabaret, makalah, presentasi PKn, dkk. Sebenernya sih karna otak saeia juga lagi mandet lanjutin crita ini *dilempar ke sumur*. Tapi tenang saja, sesempat mngkin saeia update, kok. Jadi tunggulah debaran-debaran lain di Chapter selanjutnya. /\

Len & Rin: Akhir kata… R 'n R Please….!


	3. Chapter 3

Hika: Bales ripiu dulu akh…. Oi futago! Bantuin gue!

Rin: ea… berisik amat dah…  
>Hika: Lho? Len mana? *clingukan*<p>

Rin: tu lagi nyolong pisang di kebon lo… *nunjuk Len yang lagi manjat puun pisang*

Hika: waaaa… maling…! Turun lu ny*t! *lempar gallon pak rete*

Len: BRUK!... Au… sakit… dasar author sudrung.. =_='' *ngusap2 pantat*

Rin: *sweatdrop*

Hika: balas ripiu sana!

Len: Heuh! Oke, buat **shii-chii**… eh! Kamu mau aku tembak? *ngambil desert eagle-nya Jo*

Rin: **Fuka-chan** sih seneng q ditmbak Len, tapi aku menderita. Setiap hari dikasih pisang mulu… =_="

Len: Pisang kan enak..~ selanjutnya, **snow-chan**….. **SIAPA YANG BAKA? ***ngamuk*

Hika: buat **Shiney-chan**, terserah mo mnggil q pha aj… mkasih buat sambitannya -?- :D… syukurlah kamu suka critaku.. Len nembak Rin tanggal 30 Februari kmrin.. *taboked*… wai! Thanks buat fave-nya… Ni udah apdeto…

Rin: terakhir buat **Ryu**… si Negi Freak ada kok di chapter satu… Klo blum baca knapa bisa bilang mengharukan? =_="

All: Tanpa banyak bacot lagi…. **SELAMAT READING!** :D

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media (CFM), dkk (dan konco-konconya), tapi pisang dan jeruk milik saya.. =w=d *dilindes Road Roller***

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : cerita abal dan semaunya, typo(s), bahasa kasar, alur ngebut, chara baru berterbangan, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Twins**

**Summary: **Rin dan Len memulai hubungan terlarangnya**. **Disisi lain, Neru, perempuan yang pernah ditolak Len ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Len. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Rin dan Len menderita. Akankah mereka bertahan menghadapinya? #sekali lagi summary gagal#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Cinta kami tidak terpisahkan. Meskipun terlarang dan penuh dengan dosa, kami akan terus bersama. Menghadapi segala badai yang akan menerjang kami. Tak terpisah satu sama lain, hingga akhir hayat kami."_

**Rin PoV**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kami memulai cinta terlarang kami. Len berhasil mengisi hari-hariku dengan kegembiraan. Dan aku pun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Len yang ia inginkan dari dulu, yaitu selalu bersamaku. Aku memberitahukan hubungan terlarang kami pada Lenka. Bagaimanapun juga dia sahabatku yang peling berarti.

**To: Rinny_LoveOrange**

**From: LenKagami_Sweet**

Benarkah?

Yokatta, akhirnya kalian bersatu juga

Aku ikut senang

**To: LenKagami_Sweet**

**From: Rinny_LoveOrange**

Apa kau merasa sakit?

Maaf, aku merebut orang yang kamu suka lagi.

**To: Rinny_LoveOrange**

**From: LenKagami_Sweet**

Tidak kok…

Justru aku senang melihat kalian bersama.

"Kau sedang apa Rinny-Bunny-Sweety-Rasa-Jeruk?" Tanya Len yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Aku yang kaget hanya memandangnya dengan death glare-ku. Dia yang melihatku begitu hanya menyeringai saja. Aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke layar keitai-ku.

"Aku sedang mengirim e-mail ke Lenka, Lenny-Bunny-Sweety-Rasa-Pisang. Memberitahu kalau kita sudah jadian." Jawabku santai. Len hanya ber-hmm-ria mendengar jawabanku. Dia terus memelukku dari belakang sambil melihatku yang masih asyik membalas e-mail Lenka. Len berpindah tempat dan duduk disebelahku. Aku melihat ia merogoh saku celananya. Dia memegang tanganku kemudian memakaikan cincin di jari manis kiriku. Cincin yang sederhana dengan sebuah permata ditengahnya.

"Ini…"

"Untukmu… Aku membelinya ketika Festifal Sekolah 2 minggu yang lalu. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya padamu setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi aku takut memberikannya, jadi baru sempat sekarang." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum padanya. Len mengelus tanganku dengan lembut dan mencium punggung tanganku. Matanya kemudian melirik gelang pemberian Rinto yang kupakai.

"Apa ini mengganggumu? Kalau iya aku akan melepasnya."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Itu sangat cocok untukmu, lagi pula jika kau lepas aku takut Rinto marah padaku." Katanya sambil nyengir. Len menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah kami berdua kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan nafas Len yang semakin dekat. Bibir kami pun saling bertemu. Bibir Len yang lembut dan hangat membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi itu bukan ciuman yang sebenarnya, bibir kami hanya menempel satu sama lain.

Len melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya yang seolah tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi. Dia berbisik ditelingaku "I love you, Rinny." Sebuah pernyataan yang sukses membuatku blushing ditempat. Aku juga mencintaimu Len, sangat, sampai membuat dadaku sesak seperti ini. Tapi rasa sesak inilah yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

Pagi yang cerah. Aku dan Len berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sekolah kami di Vocaloid High School. Sepanjang jalan tangan kami saling bertautan satu sama lain seolah tidak ingin terlepas. Sampai di depan sekolah pun tangan kami masih bertautan. Beberapa siswa memandangi kami dengan pandangan aneh. Biasanya kami tidak pernah bergandengan ketika pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin itu yang membuat kami terus di pandang orang. Len yang juga menyadari hal itu hanya terus berjalan, cuek, tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mesra begini." Ujar Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami. Diikuti dengan siulan Mikuo yang berada disebelah Kaito. Kami kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangan kami. Len yang kesal langsung memiting mereka berdua, Mikuo dan Kaito hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksi Len. Aku juga ikut tertawa melihat muka Len yang blushing campur sari antara kesal dan malu. Mikuo dan Kaito adalah teman sekelas kami sekaligus sahabat sejati Len.

"Ohayou, Rinny!" sapa Miku dan Meiko dengan riangnya.

"Ohayou." Balasku. Kami berenam langsung menuju kelas kami karena bell telah berbunyi. Kelas kami ramai seperti biasanya, beberapa siswa ada yang ber-gosip-ria, ber-nyanyi-ria, ber-bengong-ria, sampai ada yang ber-nungging-ria. Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja dan mengeluarkan komik favoritku, membacanya sambil menunggu Luka-sensei datang.

"Hei, Rin. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas translate yang disuruh Luka-sensei belum? Hari ini dikumpulkan, lho." Ucap Miku mengingatkanku. Akh! Aku sama sekali belum mengerjakannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti akan dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas lagi. Mana Luka-sensei salah satu guru yang –lumayan- killer. Aku bingung dan panic, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Tidak ada waktu untuk menyalin tugas sekarang. Luka-sensei sebentar lagi pasti datang.

"Selamat pagi semua. Kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang." Ucap Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang. Tuh kan, baru saja diomongin orangnya udah ada. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Kalau pun aku beralasan, Luka-sensei pasti tetap menghukumku. "Kagamine-san, mana tugasmu?" Bagus, Luka-sensei menagihnya, aku tetap menunduk tak mau melihat matanya yang mungkin akan membunuhku -?-.

"Seperti biasa ya Kagamine-san. Tolong bersihkan rumput di halaman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Luka-sensei sambil tersenyum. Ukh! Senyumannya bener-bener membuatku merinding tiga kali lipat. Pasti akhirnya seperti ini lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan. Sekilas aku bisa mendengar terkekeh melihat sifatku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan Death Glare-ku.

Jam istirahat. Aku dan Len pergi ke kantin bersama dengan Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, dan Meiko. Setelah mengambil pesanan kami, kami langsung mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Hahaha… Bener-bener deh. Kamu dihukum lagi sama Luka-sensei." Ujar Miku.

"Hmpf… Ini gara-gara Len tidak memberitahuku kalau sekarang ada tugas."

"Kupikir kau sudah mengerjakannya."

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita makan saja dulu." Ucap Mikuo menengahi.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung mengganti seragamku dengan kaos olah raga. Aku berjalan dengan lemas menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Len sibuk karena hari ini dia harus membantu Kiyoteru-sensei membereskan perpustakaan jadi dia tidak bisa membantuku membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah. Padahal awalnya dia mau membantuku, tapi Len tidak bisa menolak perintah Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku dan Meiko juga tadinya mau membantuku tapi kutolak karena takut merepotkan mereka. Pada akhirnya aku membersihkannya sendiri.

Satu jam aku membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah tapi belum selesai. Haah… lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dipohon sambil menatap langit. "Kira-kira Len sudah selesai membereskan perpustakaan belum ya?" Pikirku. Angin yang berhembus membuatku mengantuk, sejenak aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur. Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali, Len sudah ada di hadapanku sambil menatapku. Aku kaget.

"Len? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Hmm, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah sampai tertidur disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak tega, lagi pula wajahmu ketika tidur manis sekali. Jadi sayang kalau ku bangunkan." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Dia sukses membuatku ber-blushing-ria. Len memberiku sebotol jus jeruk kesukaanku kemudian duduk disebelahku. Aku melihat sekitar, halaman yang tadi masih berantakan sudah rapi. Sepertinya Len menyelesaikan tugasku ketika aku tertidur. Dia benar-benar baik, aku beruntung mempunyai saudara atau lebih tepatnya pacar seperti Len.

Len menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Dia terus mengecup keningku sambil mengelus rambutku. Diperlakukan seperti ini membuatku merasa senang. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku. Kami saling bertatapan. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, menguras jarak diantara kami. Nafas hangat Len terasa di wajahku, aku memejamkan mataku membiarkan Len memulai permainannya. Dan tanpa kami sadari, sepasang mata penuh kebencian mengintai kami.

**NEXT DAY**

Kami pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Hari ini kami berangkat sekolah bersama Miku dan Mikuo. Sayangnya, Kaito dan Meiko sudah pergi duluan karena hari ini mereka piket. Ketika kami sampai di gerbang sekolah, semua mata memandang kami dengan tatapan jijik, benci, marah, dll. Kami yang diperhatikan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Tapi, Miku yang juga merasa ditatap seperti itu hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa sih mereka semua? Mereka menatap kita seperti kita seorang penjahat saja!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas saja." Ucap Mikuo. Kami berempat menuju ke gedung sekolah. Kami melihat Kaito dan Meiko berlari kearah kami seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Mereka berhenti didepan kami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Len. Kaito dan Meiko masih mengatur nafas mereka yang masih sesak dan mencoba berbicara.

"I.. ini gawat Len… di… didalam sekolah… penuh dengan…" Kaito terbata-bata.

"Penuh dengan apa?"

Ketika masuk ke dalam sekolah, kami dikagetkan dengan foto-fotoku dan Len kemarin. Foto-foto kami yang sedang berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah. Foto-foto tersebut tidak hanya menempel di papan pengumuman, tapi juga di seluruh kelas. Len geram, dia mencabut semua foto itu. Dia berlari ke kelas dan mendobrak pintu kelas. Aku dan yang lain menyusul dari belakang.

"SIAPA YANG MENEMPELKAN FOTO-FOTO INI?" bentak Len. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas kami hanya saling berbisik. Aku memegang tangan Len, mencoba menenangkannya. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia semarah itu. Kaito menepuk pundak Len dan memberi isyarat untuk ikut dengannya. Dia pun menurut dan mengikuti Kaito, Mikuo juga bersama mereka.

Aku, Miku, dan Meiko menaruh tas diatas meja. "Tak kusangka kamu berpacaran dengan kembaranmu sendiri. Apa karena tidak ada laki-laki lain yang suka denganmu? Atau karena kamu menjadi gila karena ditinggal mati Rinto?" ejek Teto. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar, ingin sekali kubalas kata-katanya. Tapi Miku dan Meiko sudah membalasnya sebelum aku berbicara.

"Jaga mulut kotormu itu Teto! Yang menyedihkan itu ketua geng-mu. Dia sudah ditolak oleh Len sejak dulu dan bukan berarti membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini. Memalukan! Apa itu sifat dari Direktur sekolah ini?" bentak Meiko. Miku dan Meiko langsung membawaku keluar kelas. Ketua geng Teto? Maksudnya Neru? Ada apa dengan Neru? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Len menolak dia?

"Len! Tunggu! Tenangkan dirimu!" suara Mikuo dan Kaito bergema di lorong sekolah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Terlihat muka Len yang merah padam berjalan dengan langkah cepat diikuti Kaito dan Mikuo dibelakangnya. Len melewatiku tanpa sedikitpun melirikku. Aku mengejarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Len?" Tanya Miku

"Kami hanya memberitahu Len siapa yang menempelkan foto-foto- itu."

"BaKaito! Itu malah membuat semuanya tambah kacau!" Meiko tambah marah. Mereka semua langsung menyusul Len. Di depan kelas XI IPA 8, terlihat beberapa siswa berdiri didepannya. Kami langsung menuju kelas tersebut. Mata kami terbelalak melihat Len menggenggam dengan kasar kerah baju Neru.

"KALAU KAMU MEMBENCIKU, KAMU TIDAK PERLU MEMBAWA RIN KEDALAM MASALAH ITU!"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari sepupuku!" ujar Nero sambil menepis genggaman Len dari kerah Neru. Len semakin geram, dia mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Nero. Aku menerobos masuk dan memeluk Len. "Hentikan Len! Jangan lakukan itu!" aku memohon. Len langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Nero. Tanpa sadar aku melihat kearah Neru, dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci, aku menunduk. Miku dan yang lain menghampiriku, membantuku menenangkan Len.

"Inikah perempuan yang menyebabkan pernyataan cintaku ditolak olehmu mentah-mentah? Tak kusangka seleramu rendah sekali Len-kun. Belum lagi, yang kau sukai itu kembaranmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak tahu hubungan dengan saudara sedarah itu terlarang?" Neru memanasi suasana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.  
>"Ah.. jadi dia tidak menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Len? Kau benar-benar kejam Lenny…~" suasana dikelas itu sudah pada puncaknya. Len bersiap untuk menerkam Neru kembali. Tapi ruang geraknya ditahan oleh Kaito dan Mikuo. Neru terus memandang kami dengan nanarnya. "Hei, Rinny! Mungkin kau akan tertarik mendengar ceritaku ini." Ujar Neru dengan devil smile-nya.<p>

**Neru PoV**

Aku Akita Neru, anak dari Direktur Vocaloid High School. Intinya, aku adalah tuan putri di sekolah tersebut. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau juga tidak ada yang dapat membantahku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Dia adalah Len Kagamine, ketua dari Klub Musik disekolahku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika dia menolongku.

Hari itu, aku sedang terburu-buru menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil hasil tugasku. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cerobohnya tanpa melihat tanda kalau lantai tangga itu baru saja di pel. Kakiku terpeleset dan… BRAK! Aneh sekali, kenapa tidak terasa sakit sama sekali? Dan sejak kapan lantai sekolah ini memakai bantalan? Empuk sekali. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku dilindungi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"…." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, lain kali hati-hati ya." Ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Wajah tersenyumnya yang terkena sinar matahari menambah pesona lelaki itu. Dia melangkah pergi, aku hanya dapat terpaku ditempatku sambil melihat punggung laki-laki itu. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdebar-debar tak beraturan. Wajahku pun berubah menjadi merah. Siapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Dan baru pertama kali ini ada laki-laki yang membuatku merasakan hal seperti ini.

Sejak hari itu aku mulai mencari tahu tentang lelaki itu. Aku mencari biodata dia lewat computer orang tuaku yang langsung tersambung dengan computer sekolah. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya tentang dia ke teman-temanku. Kadang (baca: setiap hari) aku selalu mengikuti dia kemana pun setelah pulang sekolah. Aku benar-benar seperti stalker, selama satu minggu aku terus membuntutinya.

Dan akhirnya aku mendapat banyak informasi tentang dia. Ternyata orang yang kusukai bukan sembarang laki-laki. Dia adalah Len Kagamine, siswa yang paling jenius disekolahku. Dia selalu dapat peringkat kesatu disetiap ujian. Dia pandai bernyanyi dan bermain music, karena itu dia terpilih menjadi ketua klub music. Teman-temanku bilang hampir seluruh siswi disekolahku tergila-gila padanya karena wajahnya yang **shota** itu.

Aku tidak menyangka dia sepopuler itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sekolah disini. Memang aku sering mendengar rumor tentangnya, tapi aku tidak tahu itu dia. Aku selalu bilang tidak akan ada laki-laki yang tidak bertekuk dihadapanku. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut. Bukan dia yang bertekuk lutut, tapi aku!

Sungguh sulit dipercaya, aku yang begitu terpandangnya, bisa dijatuhkan oleh pesona Len Kagamine! Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya ketika melihat dia latihan band dengan anggota klub music. Dia terlihat sangat keren ketika dia bermain gitar. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak enak dipandang ketika melihat dia latihan band. Dia selalu bernyanyi bersama seorang perempuan yang tanpaku sadari mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang sama. Rambut blonde dan mata blue shappire. Yang membedakan hanyalah style rambut mereka. Yang perempuan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan sebuah bando berpita besar menempel manis dikepalanya. Sedangkan Len, dia menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail.

Aku bertanya kepada temanku tentang perempuan itu. Mereka bilang dia adalah Rin Kagamine, saudara kembar dari Len. Oh… ternyata dia punya saudara kembar kupikir dia anak tunggal. Syukurlah, kupikir perempuan itu kekasihnya, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan. Tapi tetap saja, melihat mereka duet dengan mesranya membuatku kesal.

Sudah satu bulan aku terus memperhatikannya, perasaan ini semakin sulit untuk kutahan. Aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku lagi. Besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku memberitahukan hal itu kepada teman-temanku, Teto dan Yuki, dan meminta (baca: menyuruh) mereka untuk membantuku. Awalnya mereka kaget mendengar permintaanku, tapi akhirnya mereka setuju. Karena memang tidak ada orang yang berani membantah permintaan (baca: perintah)ku.

Besoknya, aku dan Yuki pergi ke gedung olahraga. Kebetulan hari itu Len sedang ada jam pelajaran olahraga. Ketika Len sedang istirahat, aku mengirim Teto -yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Len- sebuah e-mail. 'Suruh sang pangeran menghampiri tuan putri!' begitulah isi e-mailnya. Teto yang membaca e-mail tersebut, langsung mendekati Len. Aku melihat Teto mencoba berbicara dengan Len. Teto menunjuk kearahku, member isyarat pada Len kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Len langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya, bisa kau ikut aku?"

"Maaf, ini masih dalam jam pelajaran. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"…"

"Kalau tidak bisa sekarang, aku ada waktu kosong sepulang sekolah."

"Ti..Tidak apa. Aku bicara disini saja."

"Jadi?"

"Be…begini… Aku menyukaimu Len-kun. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" aku mengatakannya! Aku melihat mata Len terbelalak tak percaya. Tidak hanya Len, tapi seluruh teman sekelas Len yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengelilingi kami pun menatapku tak percaya. Argh… aku tau ini memalukan. Aku yang agung ini menyatakan perasaan duluan. Len terus diam dari tadi, membuatku jadi salah tingkah. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka." Jawabnya datar. Sungguh! Hatiku benar-benar sakit seperti disayat pisau tajam kemudian disiram dengan air garam. Tidak hanya kata-kata Len yang membuatku sakit, orang-orang disekitarku memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan. Orang-orang saling berbisik, itu membuatku tambah sakit hati. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku. Berlari kecil sambil menahan air mataku. Teto dan Yuki mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin yang tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi hanya seorang perempuan menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

DEG! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas Len! Aku mendengarnya! Apa pernyataanku tadi kamu anggap hal sepele? Dasar brengsek! Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Aku tidak peduli dengan temanku yang terus memanggil namaku. Aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku menabarak seseorang. Aku meringis kesakitan kemudian menengadah melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. Ternyata Nero, sepupuku, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Nero kebingungan melihatku menangis. Dia hanya membalas pelukanku sambil mengelus rambutku.

Sejak saat itu aku membenci orang bernama Len Kagamine. Mulutku terus mengutuknya setiap aku mendengar namanya. Aku sungguh ingin balas dendam padanya. Sampai pada suatu hari, aku menemukan dia sedang bersama kembarannya di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan mereka berdua sedang… CIUMAN! Muncul ide jahat di pikiranku. Aku mengambil HP-ku dan memotret mereka yang sedang asyik ciuman.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 3**

**END**

Phew, chapter 3 selese juga. Gimana menurut kalian? Konfliknya mulai di chapter 4 nanti. Jadi, tunggulah update-an selanjutnya. Tapi kayaknya bakal Update Siput deh… XD *dimutilasi*. Disini Kaito, Meiko, Miku dan Mikuo mulai aktif ngomong. Itung2 gantiin peran Lenka yang aku tendang ke Hokaido (Lenka: WOY!), trus Neru jadi antagonis (Neru: *lempar Hape*, Author: *tangkep*). Baiklah, akhir kata….. REVIEW PLEASE! X3… No Review, No Update… *ditelen*


	4. Chapter 4

Balas ripiu dulu!

**Snowsparklegems**: Ya sesekali yg berwajah imut mmiliki sifat yg jhat, kan seru. Kaya saea… :D *dipenggal*. Yups emang Lenny sexy… X3. Trus klo Neru, dia sih emang pntes dpet pran gtu.. *digorok*

**Shii-chii**: Ah, Lenny langsung ngibrit tuh… sama kaya guru sma , mreka gx kra2 ngsih tugasnya…. Hau… =A="

**Chisami Fuka**: eh? Lenny manis ya? Nanti cba q jilat dia deh… :D /plakplak/

**Karin Miyuki**: aww, makaseeh… =w=/ Ni saea apdeto….

.

.

**Okay, tanpa banyak cingcong….**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kalo vocaloid milik saea, item Rin ama Len saea rubah jadi jengkol dan pete juga traktor sawah… :D *dibonyokin* (Len: berapa lapis?, Rin: ratusan…) =_="**

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : abalistis, gajelistis, mas-mas typo (bosen miss terus), alur ngebut, chara baru berterbangan, bhasa kasar, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin, Miku x Mikuo, Kaito x Meiko, dkk**

**Summary:** Rin dan Len memulai hubungan terlarangnya**. **Disisi lain, Neru, perempuan yang pernah ditolak Len ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Len. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Rin dan Len menderita. Akankah mereka bertahan menghadapinya? #satu lagi, summary gagal#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"_Mulai dari sini, cinta kita akan menghadapi rintangan. Akankah kita bisa bertahan melewati semua itu?Aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk tidak pernah terpisah dariku. Maka aku pun juga akan berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai dirimu. Dua hal yang bisa melindungi kita dari rintangan itu, rasa percaya dan saling mendukung."_

**Len PoV**

Pagi hari, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Bersama Rin dan temanku yang lain, Miku dan Mikuo. Hanya saja Kaito dan Meiko tidak bisa berangkat bareng karena mereka ada piket hari ini. Disekolah, aku merasakan aura yang aneh. Hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di gerbang sekolah melihat ke arahku dan Rin dengan tatapan yang menjijikan. Kami yang diperhatikan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Tapi, Miku yang juga merasa ditatap seperti itu hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa sih mereka semua? Mereka menatap kita seperti kita seorang penjahat saja!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat ke kelas saja." Ucap Mikuo. Kami berempat menuju ke gedung sekolah. Kami melihat Kaito dan Meiko berlari kearah kami seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Mereka berhenti didepan kami dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kaito dan Meiko masih mengatur nafas mereka yang masih sesak dan mencoba berbicara.

"I.. ini gawat Len… di… didalam sekolah… penuh dengan…" Kaito terbata-bata.

"Penuh dengan apa?"

Ketika masuk ke dalam sekolah, kami dikagetkan dengan foto-fotoku dan Rin kemarin. Foto-foto kami yang sedang berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah. Foto-foto tersebut tidak hanya menempel di papan pengumuman, tapi juga di seluruh kelas. Aku geram, aku mencabut semua foto itu. Aku berlari ke kelas dan mendobrak pintu kelas. Rin dan yang lain menyusulku dari belakang.

"SIAPA YANG MENEMPELKAN FOTO-FOTO INI?" bentakku. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas kami hanya saling berbisik. Rin memegang tanganku, mencoba menenangkan aku yang sangat kesal. Aku sangat geram, tapi aku mencoba untuk menahan amarahku. Kaito menepuk pundakku dan memberi isyarat untuk ikut dengannya. Aku menurut dan mengikuti Kaito, Mikuo juga mengikuti kami.

Kaito membawaku ke toilet laki-laki. Tidak adakah tempat lain yang lebih baik dari pada toilet? Kalau ingin berbicara, kenapa nggak di halaman atau atap sekolah saja? Dasar pecinta toilet. Kaito masih terdiam, aku dan Mikuo saling tatap. Kaito mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Anak ini sepertinya ingin menguju kesabaranku. Niat tidak sih dia berbicara? Lebih baik aku saja yang mulai.

"Kau mau ngomong apa BaKaito? Jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Ini tentang insiden foto itu."

"Kau tau siapa pelakunya, kan?"

"Ya, dia Akita Neru dari kelas XI IPA 8. Anak dari direktur sekolah ini."

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"Kamu ingat pernah menolak seorang perempuan ketika pelajaran olah raga?"

"EH? Jadi itu Akita Neru?"

"Jadi kamu lupa siapa yang menembak kamu?" aku mengangguk, Kaito sweatdrop.

"Dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya karena kau menolak dia. Dia ingin kamu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Begitulah yang kudengar."

"Dan lagi, dia juga berniat menyakiti orang yang kamu sayang." Kaito mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Aku kaget mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kaito. Dia ingin menyakiti Rin? Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau berkompromi jika ada orang yang ingin menyakiti Rin. Amarahku mulai meluap lagi. Aku mendobrak pintu toilet dan berjalan menuju kelas XI IPA 8. Di lorong, aku melihat Rin sedang jalan dengan Meiko dan Miku. Aku terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Rin yang melihatku dengan wajah –kamu-kenapa-Len?-.

Sampai di kelas Neru, aku –lagi-lagi- mendobrak pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. Semua siswa yang ada disitu kaget dan langsung terdiam. "Dimana Akita Neru?" tanyaku kasar. Orang yang mempunyai nama itu hanya mengangkat tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP yang ia pegang. Aku menghampirinya dan menanggalkan kerah bajunya sehingga ia terpaksa berdiri. Aku menatapnya tajam, dia menatapku datar, siswa yang lain melotot.

"Kau… Apa maksudmu memasang foto ini?"

"Hanya bersenang-senang." Neru tersenyum sinis.

"Khh!" aku kembali menanggalkan kerahnya lebih kasar.

"Hei! Beraninya jangan sama perempuan donk!" bela Yuki, teman Neru.

"Diam! Kamu… KALAU KAMU MEMBENCIKU, KAMU TIDAK PERLU MEMBAWA RIN KEDALAM MASALAH ITU!" amarahku sudah mencapai puncak. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari sepupuku!" ujar seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti Neru sambil menepis genggamanku dari kerah Neru. Aku semakin geram, Aku ingin menonjok laki-laki ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang, "Hentikan Len! Jangan lakukan itu!" ternyata Rin. Aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk memukul Nero. Aku melihat sekeliling, kelas XI IPA 8 sudah penuh dikelilingi siswa-siswa dari kelas lain. Mikuo dan yang lain menghampiriku, membantu Rin menenangkanku.

"Inikah perempuan yang menyebabkan pernyataan cintaku ditolak olehmu mentah-mentah? Tak kusangka seleramu rendah sekali Len-kun. Belum lagi, yang kau sukai itu kembaranmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak tahu hubungan dengan saudara sedarah itu terlarang?" Neru memanasi suasana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.  
>"Ah.. jadi dia tidak menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Len? Kau benar-benar kejam Lenny…~" suasana dikelas itu sudah pada puncaknya. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh perempuan ini. Tapi ruang gerakku ditahan oleh Kaito dan Mikuo. Neru terus memandang kami dengan nanarnya. "Hei, Rinny! Mungkin kau akan tertarik mendengar ceritaku ini." Ujar Neru dengan devil smile-nya.<p>

Neru menceritakan masa lalunya yang membuat dia membenciku. Rin dan yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Neru. Aku membuang mukaku ketika Rin menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Memang benar aku menolak Neru, tapi apakah itu salah? Aku menolaknya dengan halus kok. Dianya saja yang terlalu perasa dan salah dia menembakku ketika orang lain masih bisa melihat dan mendengar pernyataannya.

Neru mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku menarik Rin berdiri di belakangku. Aku takut Neru melakukan sesuatu pada Rin. Dari tadi dia terus memandang Rin dengan tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke aku, aku membalasnya. Selama 30 detik kami beradu pandang. Aku mulai muak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup kalian bahagia."

"Berani kau menyentuh Rin, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Permainannya besok Lenny. Tunggu saja." Neru tersenyum sinis.

"Khh!" Aku keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menarik Rin dengan kasar. Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Meiko mengikuti dari belakang.

"Le..Len… sakit." Ringis Rin

"Ah, maaf." Aku melepaskan genggamanku. Rin terus menunduk, dia seperti takut melihatku. Apa perbuatanku tadi menakuti Rin? Bukan maksudku membuatnya seperti ini. Aku memeluknya, Rin kaget. "Maaf Rin perbuatanku tadi pasti membuatmu takut." Aku memperdalam pelukanku dan Rin pun membalasnya.

Pulang sekolah aku benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh kejadian tadi pagi. Karena menyebabkan kerusuhan, aku di panggil ke ruang konseling. Neru selamat dari tuduhan itu karena dia anak direktur sekolah. Aku dihukum membersihkan toilet dan kolam renang. Belum lagi ancaman Neru yang akan melakukan sesuatu besok. Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal buruk pada Rin. Aku harus siap menghadapi hari esok.

**~ESOKNYA~**

Meskipun sedikit khawatir, aku dan Rin memberanikan diri ke sekolah. Walau aku takut Neru akan melukai Rin. Tapi Rin terus memaksa ikut ke sekolah. Baru sampai depan gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba…. Plash….Plash….Plash…! balon berisi air dilemparkan oleh beberapa siswa kearah kami. Membuat sekujur tubuh kami basah.

"Khh, sudah kuduga!" geramku dalam hati. Rin menarikku menuju sekolah, aku menurut saja. Sesampainya di toilet, aku langsung mengeringkan diriku dengan sapu tangan. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan seragam cadangan. Rin juga sedang mengeringkan dirinya di toilet perempuan ditemani Miku dan Meiko. Kebetulan aku bertemu mereka ketika menuju toilet. Aku meminta mereka menemani Rin, aku takut suruhan Neru melukainya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantar dia, tapi seorang laki-laki tidak bisa masuk ke toilet perempuan, kan? Begini juga aku masih punya harga diri. Meskipun aku sangat khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rin.

Brakk!

Aku mendengar suatu benturan keras dari luar toilet. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari toilet dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata beberapa siswi mendorong Rin dan membuat ia tersungkur ke lantai. Miku memaki siswi yang mendorong Rin, Meiko membantu Rin berdiri. "Itu pantas buat pelacur seperti dia!" ucap salah satu siswi tersebut. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat Rin. Aku memandangi siswi yang mendorong Rin tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka pun meninggalkan kami tanpa merasa bersalah. Aku memastikan keadaan Rin, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah!

Aku memberikan sapu tanganku kepada Rin. Menyuruhnya mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. Setelah itu aku langsung membawanya ke UKS diikuti Miku dan Meiko. Di UKS, Kiyoteru-sensei yang kebetulan ada disana memeriksa hidung Rin dan membersihkan lukanya. Heran juga, Kiyo-sensei itu guru matematika, tapi kami selalu menemukannya ditempat yang tidak terprediksi. Ya seperti di UKS ini, kadang dia ada di gedung olahraga, gudang sekolah, dan tempat lain yang rasanya kurang masuk akal seorang guru matemetika berada disitu.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Akita-san, kan" Tanya Kiyo-sensei.

"Heh?"

"Satu sekolah sudah tau tentang hubungan kalian dan dendam Akita-san pada kalian."

"…" kami hanya bisa diam.

"Sudah selesai. Kau harus berhati-hati jangan sampai hidungmu berdarah lagi." kata Kiyo-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Rin kembali ke kelas, sementara Miku dan Meiko pergi ke ruang guru mengambil hasil ulangan Fisika. Aku dan Rin duduk di tempat kami masing-masing. Keadaan ruang kelas ini tidak menyenangkan. Teman-teman sekelas kami menatap kami dengan tidak bersahabat, kecuali Kaito dan Mikuo.

"Gawat! Miku dan Meiko…" seorang siswa masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa dengan Miku dan Meiko?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mereka menyiksa Miku dan Meiko di halaman belakang. Aku tadi dari sana dan melihat kejadian itu!"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Mikuo geram.

"Teman-teman Akita Neru, kalau aku tidak salah mereka Teto dan Yuki!"

Akita Neru! Dia mulai berani menyakiti teman-temanku juga. Perempuan itu sudah gila! Aku melihat Kaito dan Mikuo juga sama geramnya denganku. Mereka tidak terima pacar mereka disakiti. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Rin berlari keluar kelas. Aku, Kaito, dan Mikuo mengejarnya.

Kami sampai di halaman belakang dan melihat Miku dan Meiko yang babak belur dikelilingi Teto dan Yuki. Teto dan Yuki mengangkat Miku dan Meiko berdiri dan menampar wajah mereka. "HENTIKAAAAN!" Rin menghampiri mereka, mendorong Teto dan Yuki. Miku dan Meiko tersungkur di tanah. Aku, Kaito, dan Mikuo datang menolong Miku dan Meiko.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Rin menangis.

"Kami hanya melakukan perintah Neru, lagipula kami tidak peduli kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Miku dan Meiko pada Akita." Jawab Teto datar.

"Bilang pada Neru, jika dia ingin menyiksaku, lakukan langsung padaku! Jangan-"

.

.

BRAAAAAKKK….!

.

.

Mataku terbelalak. Rin terjatuh di tanah saat beberapa siswa menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga tepat di kepalanya. "RIN!" aku meraih tubuh Rin yang pingsan. "Kita pergi saja!" Teto dan Yuki pergi meninggalkan kami berenam. Aku melihat darah menetes dari kepala Rin. Aku membawa Rin ke runah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Kaito dan yang lain juga ikut, sekalian mengobati luka Miku dan Meiko.

Rin telah diperiksa dan untunglah hanya luka luar saja yang ada di kepalanya, tidak mempengaruhi fungsi otaknya. Di dalam kamar 25 Rin terbaring, aku duduk disampingnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Luka Miku dan Meiko pun telah diobati perawat. Aku tidak enak pada Miku dan yang lain, mereka jadi ikut kena imbasnya karena masalahku.

"Hei, lebih baik kalian pulang saja."

"Hah? Sudahlah, kami akan menemanimu sampai Rin sadar." Tolak Miku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kalian lagi." ucapku sedikit kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mikuo, yang lain kaget.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak perlu berada didekatku dan Rin lagi. Aku tidak ingin kalian juga terkena imbasnya hanya kalian berada disekitar kami. Jadi lebih baik kalian pergi saja dari sini."

GRAK… BUAK! Sebuah pukulan yang keras mendarat di pipiku. Aku tersungkur ke lantai, pipiku sakit sekali. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kaito memukulku. Miku, Mikuo, dan Meiko terbelalak dan mematung ditempatnya melihat perbuatan Kaito. Kaito memandangku dengan tajam, dia mendekatiku. Dia menanggalkan kerah bajuku dengan kasar sehingga aku berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

"Kamu pikir kami ini siapa tega meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan? Jangan seenaknya menyuruh kami pergi dari sini! Kamu sendiri yang bilangkan? 'Jangan pernah meninggalkan teman ketika mereka sedang kesusahan'. Aku kenal kamu sejak lama, kamu tidak pernah putus asa terhadap apa pun. Karena itu, untuk masalah ini pun kamu tidak boleh putus asa dengan mudahnya. Kami akan tetap membantumu sampai masalah ini selesai meskipun nyawa kami taruhannya. Itu arti dari persahabatan, kan?" ucap Kaito.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk pasti. Kaito melepaskan genggamannya dari kerahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku yang mengerti gaya uluran tangannya langsung menjabat tangan itu, kami pun saling berpelukan. Kaito menepuk punggungku aku pun membalasnya. Dia memang sahabat yang paling bisa mengembalikan semangatku. Aku bersyukur punya sahabat seperti dia.

"Terima kasih. Kalian yang paling the best."

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Len. Kami pasti akan membantumu." Ujar Mikuo

"Hmn! Kami tidak akan meninggalkan kamu dan Rin sendirian." Kata Miku

"…Len…?"

"Ah, Rin. Kau sudah sadar?"

"Len? Pipimu kenapa? Apa Teto dan Yuki juga memukulmu?" Tanya Rin khawatir.

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aku, Kaito, Mikuo, Miku dan Meiko tertawa mendengar omongan Rin tadi. Tidak mungkin kan kedua perempuan itu bisa membuat pipiku seperti ini? Rin bingung melihat kami yang tertawa. "Tidak kok, tadi aku hanya dihajar monster biru pecinta es krim." Jawabku terkekeh, Kaito meninju pelan bahuku, Rin tambah bingung. Untuk hari esok pun pasti, aku akan berani menghadapinya karena aku punya sahabat yang selalu mendukungku.

**Rin PoV**

Kepalaku sakit sekali, Len bilang salah satu suruhan Neru menjatuhkan pot bunga tepat ke kepalaku sehingga aku pingsan. Aku tak percaya mereka sampai melakukan hal itu. Apakah kesalahan Len yang dia lakukan pada Neru itu sangat fatal? Bukan! Apakah suatu yang salah jika Len menolak perasaan Neru? Aku bingung. Neru sampai melakukan suatu yang bisa dibilang criminal hanya karena Len menolaknya.

Pasti Neru sangat mencintai Len. Tapi kalau memang dia mencintai Len, seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal ini juga, kan? Ahh, kepalaku tambah pusing memikirkan hal itu! Lebih baik aku makan jeruk yang dibelikan Miku dan Meiko saja. Aku mengambil sebuah jeruk dari keranjang, mengupas kemudian memakannya.

Aku ditinggal sendirian di kamar rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat. Miku dan Meiko membeli minuman karena mereka haus. Wajar saja karena mereka menemaniku yang sedang pingsan selama 1 jam. Sedangkan Len, Kaito dan Mikuo pergi mengurus administrasi. 15 menit kemudian, Len kembali ke kamarku.

"Kata dokter kamu sudah boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja, aku bosen berada disini." Kataku. Len hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia membereskan barangku sambil menunggu Miku dan Meiko kembali. Setelah Miku dan Meiko kembali, kami langsung menuju apartemen kami ditemani sahabat-sahabat kami. Ketika sampai di apartemen, kami kaget melihat pintu apartemen kami terbuka. Apartemen kami begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Barang yang seharusnya berada ditempatnya, bergeletakan dengan sembarang.

Len memeriksa kamar. Pakaian kami yang tadi berada di lemari berhamburan di lantai dan diatas kasur kami. Di cermin kamar kami ada sebuah tulisan 'KELUARGA KAGAMINE PEMBAWA SIAL. MEREKA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN YANG TERLARANG'. Len hanya diam di tempat sambil memandangi cermin tersebut. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, aku bisa merasakan aura yang tidak enak disekitar Len. Aku memberanikan diri mendekati Len. Kutarik ujung lengan baju Len. Dia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan dulu rumah ini." Kata Len.

"Hei, biar kami bantu." Ucap Miku.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya."

Kami pun membereskan rumah kami dibantu Miku, Meiko, Mikuo dan Kaito. Aku, Miku, dan Meiko membereskan pakaian yang berserakan dan membersihkan beberapa perabotan yang pecah. Sementara Len, Kaito dan Mikuo mengangkat dan menata ulang kembali sofa dan meja kembali ke keadaan semula. Setelah selesai, Len, Kaito, dan Meiko membuatkan kami cemilan dan minuman. Kami membicarakan hal ini diruang tamu.

"Dia sudah kelewatan. Sampai-sampai melakukan hal ini!" ucap Miku.

"Tapi kenapa Neru harus melakukan hal ini?" aku tertunduk.

"Dia tidak akan pernah merasa puas sampai kalian benar-benar menderita."

"…"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, sudah malam. Besok kita harus sekolah." Kata Len.

"Ya, kau benar. Oh ya, Kalian berdua harus kuat menghadapi cobaan ini."

"Benar kata Kaito dan tenang saja kami akan tetap mendukung kalian." Ucap Meiko.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Jyaa ne~"

Len mengantar mereka sampai didepan apartemen. Aku membereskan piring dan gelas bekas cemilan tadi ke dapur. Setelah selesai aku rebahan diatas sofa, tak lama kemudian Len kembali. Mukanya tampak suntuk, sepertinya dia lelah menghadapi kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Dia mendekat kearahku dan duduk di tepi sofa tempat aku rebahan. Dia mengelus rambutku, "Kalau kepalamu masih sakit, lebih baik tidur saja." Katanya. Aku mengangguk kemudian pergi ke kamarku, mengganti pakaianku kemudian tiduran diatas kasur. Aku memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Neru berikutnya besok. Semoga saja dia tidak menyakiti sahabat-sahabatku lagi.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 4**

**End**

**.**

Miku: Akh.. kok kita babak belur gini sih?

Meiko: nasib kita madesu banget ya Miku…

Rin: Kalian sih mending, kepalaku kejatuhan pot bunga nih…

Miku: ini gara2 author sengklek bkin crita yg ngenes kya gni.. *nyiapin linggis*

Author: eh… kok saea? Kan si Neru yg nyiksa klian.. *nunjuk Neru*

Neru: *asik maenin HP yellowberry-nya(?)*

Rin, Miku, Meiko: woy Neru! Sini lo! *ngejar sambil bwa linggis, obor, dan pacul*

Neru: *ngacir sambil bikin stat: tolong! W di kejar buruh yg lgi demo!*

Author: *nonton sambil mkan banana ice cream + taburan negi = ?*

Len: ah… Banana

Kaito: ah… es krim

Mikuo: ah… negi

Author: ah… gua geplak juga lu… =_="

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R 'n R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

..Balas Review cing..

**GummieRobot1698**: Tee-hee… sankyuu…~ deskripsi stelah dialog ya…hmm, akan saea ushakan… btw, gmna crania? *bodoh*… hehe, thanks bwt fav-nya…

**Dinhiie**: di chapter ini ada kok… tpi nmpang liwad doank…hehehe… :D *dilindes*

**Chisami Fuka**: hahahaha…. Jika anda kesal, silahkan ambil pmukul baseball dan pukul PC atau HP anda supaya puas… :Dd *bodoh*

**Any**: Dsini critanya emg INCEST, jdi maaf bila tdak berkenan… *bow*

**Hikarin Shii-Chii**: Gyaaaaa…..~ ada knjeng mami lepas… (?) ah.. ada typo ya… sebaiknya saea hrus lbih hati2… tnang aja, crita akhirnya gag terlalu sdih kok… tapi ijinkan saea mmbnuh si kembar di chapter trakhir yak? :D *diamuk massa*

**Snowsparklegems**: Mreka dri Kampoeng Makmoer…. XD… kta 'menanggalkan' q dpet dri FF yg q bca sblumnya… untuk Kiyo-sensei dia bkal mncul lgi di chapter" trakhir… X3… ni udah apudeto…

**.**

**.**

**..HikaRin Kagamine Proudly Present..**

**~Forbidden Love~**

**-Chapter 5-**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Disclaimer : Len bermimpi Rin miliknya, Mikuo bermimpi Miku miliknya, Kaito bermimpi Meiko miliknya, author bermimpi Kiyoshi Sakurazuka miliknya! Bisa gax? *diketekin***

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : abalistis, gajelistis, mas-mas typo (bosen miss terus), alur ngebut, chara baru berterbangan, bhasa kasar, sedikit deskripsi banyak percakapan, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin, Miku x Mikuo, Kaito x Meiko, author x kiyoshi *dimutilasi*, dkk**

**Summary:** Rin dan Len memulai hubungan terlarangnya**. **Disisi lain, Neru, perempuan yang pernah ditolak Len ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Len. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Rin dan Len menderita. Akankah mereka bertahan menghadapinya? #satu lagi, summary gagal#

**Chapter 5**

**Len PoV**

Sudah satu minggu Neru dan anak buahnya terus mem-bully kami. Perlakuan mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Sekarang Rin demam dan tidak masuk sekolah. Aku juga tidak sekolah karena harus merawat Rin. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Rin bisa demam seperti ini? Itu karena Neru dan anak buahnya dengan sengaja menenggelamkan Rin ke dalam kolam renang sekolah. Untung saja aku berada disitu dan langsung menolong Rin. Karena perbuatan mereka, sekarang Rin demam parah.

Aku masuk ke kamar Rin membawakan obat dan air es untuk mengompresnya. Aku duduk ditepi kasur Rin. Aku memegang kening Rin untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Panas sekali! Aku menyuruh Rin untuk bangun supaya dia meminum obatnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak kuat untuk bangun. Panasnya terlalu tinggi. Bagaimana supaya dia minum obatnya?

Aku memikirkan cara supaya Rin meminum obatnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan salah satu adegan di komik. Tapi apa aku harus melakukan hal itu? Ukh! Kok aku malahan blushing sih? Tapi nggak ada cara lain lagi, ya sudahlah. Jangan berpikir aku ini ecchi ya! Ini keadaan darurat!

Aku mengambil obat Rin dan memasukannya kedalam gelas berisi air. Aku meminum air itu bersamaan dengan obatnya tanpa menelannya. Aku menopang tubuh Rin dengan tanganku supaya posisinya sedikit duduk. Aku membuka mulut Rin dengan tanganku yang lain. Kemudian aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku mencoba memasukan obat dan air yang ada dimulutku ke mulut Rin. Setelah obat dan setengah dari air itu berada di mulut Rin, aku menengadahkan kepala Rin supaya dia menelannya. Air keluar dari mulut kami dan menetes melewati pipi Rin. Setelah selesai meminumkan obatnya, aku langsung mengelap mulutku dan mulut Rin.

Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan berpikir kalau aku ini ecchi! Ini keadaan darurat! *blushing*. Ya setidaknya keadaan Rin sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Apa ciumanku tadi menenangkan ya? Akh! Aku mikirin apa sih? Aku langsung menyelimuti Rin dan mengompresnya dengan kain yang sudah kucelupkan kedalam air es. Setelah itu aku pergi ke dapur, menyimpan gelas bekas tadi minum obat.

TING TONG!

Seseorang menekan bel apartemenku. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan ternyata Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Meiko datang untuk menjenguk Rin. Mereka membawa sekantung penuh jeruk untuk Rin. Aku menyuruh mereka masuk dan menyuguhi mereka Choco Chip Cookies dan Lemon Tea. Kaito membawakanku catatan pelajaran hari ini, aku meminjamnya karena aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rinny?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia masih demam. Sekarang dia sedang tidur dikamarnya."

"Boleh kami melihatnya?"

"Ya baiklah, tapi jangan berisik." Aku mengantar Miku dan Meiko ke kamar Rin. Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang tamu, mengobrol dengan Mikuo dan Kaito. Mereka menceritakan kejadian-kejadian tadi di sekolah. Entah kenapa Neru menjadi lebih jinak (Neru: =_=") karena aku dan Rin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Neru dan anak buahnya hanya mengolok-olok aku dan Rin saja di sekolah tadi, begitu kata Kaito dan Mikuo. Tapi syukurlah, dia tidak melukai teman-temanku lagi seperti waktu itu. Sepertinya yang dia anggap mainan tuh hanya aku dan Rin saja.

Ya wajar kalau dia melukaiku karena aku yang menolak dia. Tapi Rin tidak bersalah, kenapa dia harus melukai Rin juga? Hah, aku bingung dengan masalah ini. Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Miku dan yang lainnya pulang karena sudah petang. Setelah mereka pergi, aku kembali ke dapur. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Rin bangun. Malam ini aku membuat kari saja, makanan sederhana yang lezat.

"..Len.." aku mendengar Rin memanggilku. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun, aku langsung menuju kamarnya. Rin sudah bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk. "Ah, kau sudah bangun. Apa kau lapar?" tanyaku, Rin hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali ke dapur dan membawakan Rin sepiring nasi kari dengan segelas air mineral. Aku menyuapi dia. Wajah Rin sudah terlihat lebih cerah -?- meskipun demamnya belum sembuh.

Selesai menyuapi Rin, aku membawa piring dan gelas tadi ke dapur. Rin mengatur kembali posisinya diatas tempat tidur, menarik selimut lebih erat di tubuhnya. Aku kembali dar dapur, "Kau istiratlah." kataku. Rin mengangguk tapi dia tidak menutup matanya. Dia terus menatapku. Apa ada sesuatu dimukaku?

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Len. Kau jadi ikut tidak sekolah karena merawatku." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, tak perlu bilang begitu. Kitakan saudara." Ujarku sambil nyengir. Aku duduk di tepi kasur Rin, membelai rambut Rin. Aku sangat sedih melihat Rin terus tersiksa seperti ini. Aku memegang tangan Rin dan mencium punggung tangannya. Air mataku perlahan menetes dan membasahi tangan Rin. "Maafkan aku, Rin." kataku.

"Len? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" Rin khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah Len, jangan menangis. Kita harus kuat menghadapi semua ini!" ucap Rin pasti.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan menangis lagi Lenny! Ini perintah dari kakakmu." Rin mulai mengeluarkan sikap tegasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Rin tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Kamu tidak berubah ya, masih saja cengeng seperti dulu." Ejek Rin sambil nyengir. Aku mendengus kemudian membuang mukaku, menutupi semburat merah diwajahku. Rin tertawa kecil melihatku seperti itu.

"Nee, Len… malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu. Bisakan?" Tanya Rin.

Aku kaget mendengar permintaan Rin. Aku melihat kearah Rin, dia tersenyum. Mukanya terlihat sangat manis, membuatku blushing. Aku mengangguk. Rin menyikap selimut dan menggeser badannya. Memberi ruang untukku berbaring disebelahnya, aku menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Aku menarik tubuh Rin ke dalam dekapanku. Perlahan Rin menutup mata dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku memeluknya erat, semalaman aku tidak melepaskan pelukanku dari Rin. (A/N: mereka hanya tidur bareng loh. TIDUR BARENG! Tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. =/=)

**~NEXT DAY~**

Hari ini aku pergi ke supermarket karena persedian bahan makananku sudah hampir habis. Terpaksa aku meninggalakan Rin dirumah, padahal dia masih sakit. Aku takut anak buah Neru datang lagi ke rumahku dan menyakiti Rin. Tapi hari ini kan dia ada disekolah. Yah, lagipula aku di supermarket tidak lama kok. Hmmn, tetap saja perasaanku tidak enak, sebaiknya aku harus cepat.

Perasaanku ternyata benar! Baru kutinggal 20 menit rumahku sudah ada yang ngacak-ngacak lagi. Akh! Lupakan tentang rumah! Bagaimana keadaan Rin? Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Rin tergeletak di bawah kasur, rambut dan bajunya berantakan. Terlihat dipipinya ada bekas tamparan. "Rin?" aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku. "Ne..Neru…dan temannya." Jawab Rin. Aku memegang kening Rin, demamnya kembali tinggi. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi." kataku sambil menyelimuti Rin.

Lagi-lagi aku harus membereskan rumahku. Terima kasih untuk Neru, aku jadi banyak kerjaan! Mana tidak ada yang membantu lagi. Tak kusangka, sepertinya dia nekat bolos sekolah buat melakukan ini. Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti tidak akan dihukum karena dia anak direktur sekolah. Akhirnya aku membereskan rumah sendirian. Aku melipat pakaian Rin yang berserakan dilantai. Ketika ingin memasukannya ke lemari, aku melihat secarik kertas menempel disana. Aku membacanya.

_Tega sekali kamu meninggalkan Rin yang sedang sakit sendirian~ _

_Karena itu, aku datang untuk mengurusnya~ 3:)_

_._

_._

_~Neru~_

Aku meremas kertas itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Brakk! Aku memukul pintu lemari itu dengan keras. "Len? Ada apa?" Rin terbangun dari tidurnya karana mendengar suara pukulan tadi. "Tidak, tadi aku menabrak pintu lemari. Ahahaha…" jawabku, Rin pun kembali tidur. Neru! Dia menyakiti Rin lagi, dia sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak tahan melihat Rin terus disiksa olehnya.

**10.30 p.m.**

Aku insomnia… tidak bisa tidur. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Neru berani datang ke rumah, menghancurkan rumahku lagi, dan menyakiti Rin. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Rin tadi. Sekarang penyakitnya tambah parah. "AAAKKKHHH!" PRANG! Cermin di kamarku pecah, tangan kiriku bercucuran darah. Aku memandang ke arah pecahan cermin itu, bayanganku terbagi…

"Len? Ada ap… Akh! Tanganmu!" Rin datang ke kamarku karena mendengar pecahan cermin tadi. Dia kaget melihat cermin dan darah dari tanganku berceceran di lantai. Dia langsung mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati tanganku yang luka.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku…hanya tidak tahan melihat kau disakiti terus oleh Neru." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Demammu sudah turun?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau merawatku."

"…" aku hanya mengangguk. Rin membersihkan pecahan cermin yang berserakan dilantai. Aku hanya duduk di sofa yang berada diruang TV. Setelah selesai membereskan kamarku, Rin ikut duduk bersamaku. Dia membawakanku Honey Ginger Tea hangat.

"Hey, daripada memikirkan kejadian hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan impian kita jika sudah dewasa nanti?" kata Rin sambil menyenderkan dirinya di sofa.

"Eh?"

"Hmn… kalau aku sudah dewasa, aku ingin menikah dengan Len dan tinggal disebuah bukit yang masih asri." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arahku, aku hanya blushing mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Len?"

"Y..ya sama. Aku juga jika sudah dewasa ingin menikah dengan Rin. Tinggal di rumah yang sederhana terbuat dari kayu jati." Jawabku malu-malu.

"Iya benar! Tinggal disana, bertiga dengan anak laki-laki kita! Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ya Len. Itu hanya mimpi…" Rin terlihat lesu.

"Tidak Rin! Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mewujudkannya! Aku janji!"

"Ahaha… iya, janji ya…" kami saling menautkan jari kelingking kami. Semalaman kami saling berbincang-bincang, mencoba melupakan semua masalah kami hanya untuk hari ini. Sampai jam 02.00 a.m, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan kembali tidur. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki 'saudara' yang sangat bersemangat seperti Rin.

**~ESOKNYA~**

Pagi-pagi sekali kami sudah bangun, padahal aku masih ngantuk. Kami harus siap-siap ke sekolah karena Rin juga sudah sembuh. Rin menyiapkan sarapan, sementara aku menjemur pakaian yang baru saja dicuci. Ketika ingin sarapan, ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumah kami. Pagi-pagi buta begini siapa yang bertamu? Ketika aku membuka pintu ternyata Teto dan Yuki. Mau apa mereka kemari?

"Len, siapa yang…!" Rin juga kaget melihat Teto dan Yuki.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanyaku kasar.

"Kami ingin berbicara dengan kalian Kagamine-san." Kata Teto. Aku dan Rin saling tatap bingung. Terlihat dari wajah Teto dan Yuki sepertinya mereka tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu. Rin mempersilahkan mereka masuk, aku masih dalam keadaan siaga. Rin menyuguhi mereka minum. Aku memandang mereka dengan tajam, mereka hanya menunduk.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Kami datang kesini ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian. Bukan maksud kami ikut menyakiti kalian, kami juga diancam." Jawab Yuki.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal kami tidak berniat untuk ikut menyakiti kalian. Tapi karena Neru mengancam kami, terpaksa kami mengikuti perintahnya."

"Dia mengancam kalian apa?"

"Kamu tahu Kasane Ted?"

"Kasane-senpai? Kakakmu yang di kelas XII IPA 1, kan?"

"Ya, dia kakakku sekaligus… pacarku." Jawab Teto.

"?" Aku dan Rin kaget mendengarnya.

"Neru mengetahui hal itu dan mengancamku akan membeberkan rahasia hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena itu aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku berteman dengannya pun terpaksa karena dia mengancamku dengan hal itu." Jelas Teto.

"…"

"Lalu tentang Yuki, dia juga sama diancam oleh Neru. Yuki menyukai Kiyoteru-sensei."

"?" kejutan kedua bagi kami.

"Yuki juga diancam hal yang sama. Perasaannya pada Kiyo-sensei akan dibeberkan olehnya jika dia tidak menuruti Neru. Kami berdua bernasib sama." Yuki hanya tertunduk ketika Teto menceritakan masalahnya. Aku semakin bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Intinya kami sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang terlarang seperti kalian. Karena itu kami datang kesini untuk minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Yuki.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menolak perintah Neru?" tanyaku.

"Kami sudah coba, tapi dia terus mengancam. Kami tidak berdaya Len. Tapi kami juga merasa kasihan dengan Neru." Bantah Yuki

"Kenapa?"

"Neru menjadi egois seperti ini karena dia kurang kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Orang tuanya sibuk, jarang sekali, bahkan tidak pernah berada dirumah. Neru merasa kesepian, itu sebabnya dia memberontak. Nero memberitahukannya pada kami, dan kami juga melihatnya langsung dengan mata kami. Ketika dirumahnya, dia lebih sering diam. Tapi sejak kenal Len, dia terus membicarakanmu. Meskipun dia membencimu, sampai sekarang terus membicarakanmu. Terlihat dari matanya dia tampak senang." Cerita Teto panjang x lebar = luas. /kicked/

"Karena itu, maafkan dia." Pinta Yuki. Aku dan Rin hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kami harus pamit. Kami tidak ingin Neru tau kami ada disini." Teto dan Yuki pun berangkat menuju sekolah duluan. Cerita Teto dan Yuki tadi benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Jadi semua itu ada dibelakang masalah ini, masalah didalam sebuah masalah. Aku dan Rin kembali memakan sarapan kami. Setelah selesai, kami berangkat ke sekolah.

**~DI SEKOLAH~**

Sahabat kami menyambut kami dengan hangat dikelas. Mereka tampak senang melihat kami kembali ke sekolah. Ya, entah kenapa aku juga merindukan sekolah yang penuh 'kejutan' ini. Pandangan siswa-siswa disini masih tidak jauh beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi aku sudah tidak mempedulikan itu. Mau mati disekolah ini pun aku tidak peduli. Yang penting mereka tidak menyakiti Rin lagi.

Aku melihat Neru lewat didepan kelasku. Dia hanya melirik kemudian lanjut berjalan diikuti Yuki dan Teto. Aku masih kepikiran dengan cerita Teto dan Yuki tadi pagi. Apa benar keadaannya seperti itu? Ternyata ada juga yang memiliki perasaan terlarang sepertiku. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabatku dan berbicara dengan Neru. Meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan mendengar perkataanku.

"Len, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo memecahkan lamunanku.  
>"Oh, ini…terkena pecahan kaca." Kataku, Mikuo dan yang lain hanya terdiam tidak banyak tanya lagi. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Neru mengacak-acak rumahku lagi. Rin yang memberitahu mereka lewat e-mail. Aku lupa dengan luka ditanganku ini. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalahku. "Mmm, istirahat nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian." Kataku pada sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka mengangguk, mengerti dengan tatapan mataku.<p>

Jam istirahat, aku, Rin, dan teman-temanku istirahat di atap sekolah. Sesuai janjiku, aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada mereka. Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka alasan mengapa Teto dan Yuki mengikuti perintah Neru. Dan juga kehidupan yang Neru alami sesuai dengan cerita Teto. Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Meiko juga kaget mendengar ceritaku. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Teto dan Yuki mengalami hal itu.

"Lalu apakah kau percaya pada mereka?" Tanya Kaito

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, mungkin itu hanya tipu muslihat mereka saja. Tapi, apa sampai sebegitunya sampai menceritakan masalah pribadi mereka?" kataku. Mereka diam dan berpikir kembali. Aku memang takut itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja untuk menipuku. Tapi Teto dan Yuki sampai menceritakan masalahnya padaku itu sangat aneh. Jika mereka ingin menipuku, cukup membuat-buat cerita tentang Neru saja.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Neru." Kataku tegas. Rin dan yang lain kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Selama ini aku belum membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan Neru. Mungkin setelah saling bicara, dia akan mengerti. Aku meminta Kaito dan Mikuo menemaniku ke kelas Neru. Sementara Rin kembali ke kelasnya bersama Miku dan Meiko. Aku menyuruhnya begitu antisipasi jika Neru ingin melakukan sesuatu diluar nalar lagi pada Rin.

Aku membuka pintu kelas Neru, masuk, dan langsung membawanya pergi tanpa basa-basi. Nero, sepupu Neru yang melihat saudaranya ditarik olehku ingin menghentikannya. Tapi dicegat oleh Yuki dan Teto. Sepertinya mereka ingin membantuku, terima kasih, Teto, Yuki. Aku membawa Neru ke halaman sekolah. Ketika sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, terdengar suara bel tanda istirahat telah usai. Sepertinya aku harus bolos lagi dari pelajaran, ya setidaknya aku ditemani Kaito dan Mikuo.

"Mau apa kau? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, aku ingin kembali ke kelas!" kata Neru seraya mencoba melepaskan genggamanku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kataku sambil melepas genggamanku. Neru akhirnya berubah menjadi –sedikit- tenang. Aku mulai berbicara padanya.

"Hentikan kekejaman yang kau lakukan! Ayo kita bicara! Selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik." pintaku.

"Hee? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" kata Neru sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kamu berhenti melukai Rin. Dia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita. Aku yakin kamu pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Aku sangat mencintainya. Karena itu, kumohon…" Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku sedikit. Aku dan Neru saling adu pandang. Pandangan mata Neru semakin tajam, sepertinya dia tidak akan mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kau pikir semudah itu memaafkan tindakanmu padaku? Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggu kehidupan kalian." Bentak Neru. Aku menghela nafasku, benar apa yang kuduga. "Kau keras kepala! Aku sudah mencoba untuk berdamai denganmu tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ya sudahlah! Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, jika kamu berani melukai Rin lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" aku membalas bentakkan Neru.

Aku pergi meninggalkan Neru sendiri disana. Kaito dan Mikuo yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapanku dengan Neru, mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku membuang-buang waktu saja! Percaya kalau dia akan mendengar perkataanku dan mengerti jika dibicarakan dengan baik-baik. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Hatinya sudah keras seperti batu.

Pulang sekolah, aku, Kaito, dan Mikuo harus menunggu Rin, Meiko, dan Miku di kelas. Mereka harus membantu Haku-sensei, guru pemabuk disekolah kami untuk membereskan arsip-arsipnya yang terbengkalai. Guru itu selalu membiarkan tugas-tugasnya setiap dia GALAU, dan yang dia lakukan hanya mabuk-mabukan di café langganannya. Dan yang menjadi 'korban' karena tugasnya terbengkalai adalah Rin dan yang lainnya. Aku kasihan dengan mereka.

Cukup lama juga kami menunggu. Sudah 45 menit mereka pergi, tapi belum kembali. Apakah membereskan arsip-arsip butuh waktu yang lama? Aku mengajak Mikuo dan Kaito untuk membeli minum karena tenggorokanku mulai kering. Kami pergi mencari mesin penjual minuman. Baru berjalan sampai didepan kelas, BRUUUK! Miku dan Meiko berlari ke arah kami dan menubruk kami hingga jatuh. Muka mereka menampakkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Kaito pada Meiko sambil mengusap kepalanya. Meiko hanya terisak-isak. Kami membantu Miku dan Meiko berdiri. Kaito kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tapi masih tidak dijawab. Akhirnya Miku angkat bicara "Rin… Di-dia dibawa oleh Neru ke gudang sekolah… se-sepertinya dia hendak melakukan sesuatu terhadap Rin."

"APA?"

"Se-sebaiknya kita cepat kesana." Kata Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami langsung berlari menuju gudang sekolah. Didepannya berdiri Yuki dan Teto sedang berjaga disana. Mereka terlihat hendak menghentikan kami, tapi kami tidak peduli. Aku mencoba membuka pintu gudang tapi terkunci dari dalam. Aku terus mendobrak pintu itu dan memanggil Rin. Aku bisa mendengar isak tangis Rin.

"LEN!" teriak Rin dari dalam.

"DIAM!" Neru membentak Rin.

"KYAAAAA!" DUAK! Terdengar kembali jeritan Rin diselingi bunyi benturan keras. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku mendobrak pintu gudang dengan sekuat tenaga dan BRAK! pintu itu terbuka. Dan ketika aku masuk, aku dikagetkan dengan sosok Neru yang sedang memegang pemukul baseball. Menginjak kepala Rin yang pingsan tergeletak dilantai.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 5**

**End**

Rin: huweee… gue sial mulu dah.. ni author sengklek sneng bgt bkin gw mndrita.. T^T"

Len: Btw, mana si author sengklek itu? *nyari author di laci*

Kaito: Dia kbur tkut dkroyok readers gra2 lama update… *ngemut es krim (?)*

Mikuo: Gara2 bnyak tugas jdi dia gx smpet update.. *nyelonong masuk*

Miku: Tau dari mana?

Mikuo: Kan aku stalker sejati…~ *sejati… memang beda* [ngiklan]

All-Mikuo: *jawsdrop*

Yuki+Teto: Yuki dan Teto anak baik… *ngikutin gaya Tobi*

Meiko: Ni bocah ujug2 nongol… = ="

All: Akhir kata… '**RIPIU'NYA DUNKZZZZZZZ! , /**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Ripiu akan di balas oleh kacung-kacung saya. Silahkan! :D

All Chara: *gorok author* udah tlat update, masih brani nyuruh2 kite.. =.="

Author: ahaha.. maaf, ini kertas ripiunya.. *sekarat*

Kaito: yg prtma **Shii-Chii**, APUA? KMU MAKMUR? Klo aku JAYA (?).. thanks buat koreksi'a.. dan maaf update'a telat, authornya kehilngan otak jdi ya gtu dh…

Meiko: oke slanjut'a **Chisami Fuka**, etto.. Neru emang kurang asem, si twincest mh gx usah dikasihani… Pnasaran? Silahkan liat lnjtannya… *lmpar krtas k shota*

Len: gx ush d lmpar jga kale.. okey untuk **Shiney Moon**.. *baca ripiu kmudian pundung* hiks, author sialan, ngapain jga ada adegan itu…?

Rin: *blushing* author itu ada aja ide keji'a… untuk **Anon**, sudah update kok…  
>Miku: Terima ksih bwat <strong>Kyoura Kagamine<strong>, trus dkung author sengklek itu spaya ide'a gx buntu, ini dah update…^^ bagi yg lpa lgi jlan crita'a, di anjurkan bca ulang.. crita'a ttep rame kok..

Mikuo: **Karin Shawol**! Lanjutannya dah ada nihhh! *tereak*

All Chara: Yak, HAPPY READING! \=w=/

**.**

**.**

**..HikaRin Kagamine Proudly Present..**

**~Forbidden Love~**

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Disclaimer : Tidak ada satupun chara yang ingin author hak patenkan jadi milik author… -_-" …jadi anggap saja mereka milik ortu mereka masing-masing.**

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : abalistis, gajelistis, mas-mas typo (bosen miss terus), alur ngebut, chara baru berterbangan, bhasa kasar, sedikit deskripsi banyak percakapan, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin, Miku x Mikuo, Kaito x Meiko, dkk**

**Summary:** Kagamine Twins memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vocaloid High School. Tapi meskipun begitu, Neru tetap tidak henti memberikan cobaan kepada mereka. Dan sekarang mereka diusir dari apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Akankah Len dan Rin tahan menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada? #jreeng#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal PoV **

DUAGH! Amarah Len tidak terbendung lagi. Dia memukul wajah Neru dengan sangat keras. Neru terduduk dilantai sambil memegang pipinya. Teto dan Yuki menghampiri Neru, membantunya bangun tapi ditepis oleh Neru. Terlihat mata Neru merah berlinang air mata tapi ia tahan untuk tidak menetes. Neru menatap Len miris.

"Kau! Berani sekali memukul perempuan!"

"Tidak ada kata lelaki atau perempuan! Siapa pun yang telah menyakiti Rin pantas menerimanya! Kamu tuh yang aneh! Kau perempuan tapi sama sekali tidak punya hati!" Len membalas sentakan Neru. Len menggendong tubuh Rin yang pingsan, hendak membawanya ke UKS. Tiba-tiba Nero datang menerobos masuk ruangan itu. Dia geram melihat keadaan sepupunya. Nero menghentikan langkah Len sambil mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!" ucap Nero dengan nada tinggi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku harus membawa Rin ke UKS. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja sepupumu. Aku tahu dia juga punya masalah di kehidupannya. Kalau kau menyayanginya, temani dia! Jangan biarkan dia kesepian!"

Nero kaget mendengar kata-kata Len. Sekilas Len melihat kearah Nero dengan tatapan serius. Perlahan Nero melepas cengkramannya dan mengangguk pelan. Len kembali berjalan menuju UKS bersama teman-temannya. Nero yang melihat kepergian Len, membungkukkan badannya kemudian kembali ketempat Neru.

**Di UKS**

Kaito membukakan pintu UKS, diruang tersebut ada Kiyo-sensei yang lagi asyik 'nyeruput'(?) kopinya. Sepertinya Kiyo-sensei menggantikan tugas Lily-sensei karena dia sakit. Len masuk dan menidurkan Rin dikasur. Kiyo-sensei bergegas menghampiri mereka sambil membawa kotak P3K, dia langsung mengurus luka Rin.

"Di-bully lagi oleh Akita-san?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei, Len hanya bisa menunduk kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Kiyo-sensei hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya, kemudian mengompres kepala Rin dengan kain berisi es. Kiyo-sensei menyimpan kotak P3K-nya dan membuatkan beberapa cangkir kopi untuk Len dan yang lainnya. *guru yang baik* ('_')

"Duduklah dan minum kopinya selagi menunggu Rin bangun." Kata Kiyo-Sensei. Kaito dan yang lainnya dengan canggung duduk di sofa sambil meminum kopi yang disediakan Kiyo-sensei. Len masih terduduk dikursi sebelah kasur tempat Rin tertidur. Kiyo-sensei menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan menyimpannya di meja kecil disebelah Len. "Minumlah dulu, Rin akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kiyo-sensei sambil menepuk pundak Len.

"Terima kasih sensei." Jawab Len yang masih menatap wajah Rin. Kiyo-sensei mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Len untuk menemaninya. Len heran melihat Kiyo-sensei "Anda tidak mengajar?" tanyanya. "Saya tidak ada jam mengajar sekarang." Jawab Kiyo-sensei.

HENING…

.

.

.

HENING…

.

.

.

Krik..Krik..Krik

.

.

.

(Readers: Woy..kelamaan! *lempar batu*)

"Sensei, apakah salah jika aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Len-kun, apakah kamu menyesali telah mencintai saudaramu?" Kiyo-sensei balik bertanya.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian bertanya lagi kepada Kiyo-sensei, "apakah hubunganku ini mengganggu atau mungkin sensei juga tidak menyetujuinya?". Kiyo-sensei tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Len, "Kau yang merasakannya kan? Bukan orang lain. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk merasa terganggu atau tidak menyetujui. Lagi pula hanya sebagian saja yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, bukan semua orang. Lihat teman-temanmu, apakah mereka merasa terganggu atau tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

Len melihat teman-temannya yang masih asik meminum kopi. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Kiyo-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Memang hubungan antara saudara sedarah itu terlarang, tapi jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Dia akan menyatukan kalian dengan cara-Nya. Cinta itu membawa kebahagiaan, bukan kesengsaraan. Percayalah!"

"Terima kasih lagi sensei, anda guru terbaik." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"Dan lagi, bukan hanya kamu yang merasakan perasaan yang terlarang." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Eh?"

"Ya, bukan hanya kamu.." bisik Kiyo-sensei sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Len menatap Kiyo-sensei dengan heran. Tiba-tiba Len merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang tangannya. "L… Len…" ternyata Rin sudah terbangun. "Ah.. Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Len sambil mengelus pipi Rin. "Kepalaku sedikit sakit. Lho? Kiyo-sensei? Ini di UKS kan?" Tanya Rin, Kiyo-sensei hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Kaito, Meiko, Miku, dan Mikuo yang mendengar suara Rin langsung menghampirinya. Mereka senang temannya sudah sadar. Tak lama kemudian bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. "Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas. Biar saya yang menjaga Rin-chan disini." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

Mendengar kata-kata Kiyo-sensei, Rin langsung memegang lengan baju Len. "Aku ikut." Kata Rin sambil menatap Len dengan wajah memelas, Len hanya memasang tampang (^^)". Teman-temannya yang lain juga memasang wajah yang sama dengan Len. "Rin-chan, kepalamu masih belum membaik." Bujuk Kiyo-sensei, Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Anda tidak bisa menbujuknya kalau dia sudah memasang wajah seperti ini sensei." Kata Len sambil menghela nafas kemudian mencubit pipi kembarannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekalian saya juga mau ke Ruang Guru." ucap Kiyo-sensei.

Len, Rin, dan yang lainnya kembali ke kelas mereka. Karena kelas mereka melewati ruang guru, Kiyo-sensei juga ikut dengan mereka. Len menuntun Rin yang masih pusing. "Rin-chan sebaiknya istirahat saja di UKS." Kata Kiyo-sensei yang khawatir melihat muridnya itu. Rin hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Len menghela nafas melihat tingkah saudaranya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang guru. Ketika Kiyo-sensei hendak masuk, terdengar suara keributan dari ruang kepala sekolah yang letaknya disebelah ruang guru. Terdengar bentakan milik Akita Neru. Len dan yang lainnya termasuk Kiyo-sensei mencuri dengar (baca: nguping) pembicaraan tersebut.

"Saya tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Bapak harus mengeluarkan Len dan Rin dari sekolah ini!" Nada suara Neru semakin tinggi.

"Tapi, pihak sekolah tidak bisa mengeluarkan siswa begitu saja."

"Mereka berdua menjalin hubungan terlarang! Jika terus disini, itu akan mencemari nama baik sekolah!"

"Ya, tenanglah dulu Akita-san."

"Jika Bapak menolak, akan kusuruh Papa yang mengeluarkan Anda!"

BRAKK! (satu lagi, pintu yang rusak diFanFict ini) Len mendobrak kasar pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Neru dan Kepala sekolah kaget melihat Len yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu tersebut. Len masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatap tegas sang Kepala Sekolah. "Bapak tidak perlu mengeluarkan aku dan Rin. Mulai besok kami akan keluar dari sekolah ini." Tegas Len. Rin dan teman-temannya kaget mendengar kata-kata Len, begitu pula Kiyo-sensei. Len menatap sinis pada Neru, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tanda kalau dia mengerti dan setuju dengan keputusan Len. Kaito, Meiko, Miku dan Mikuo masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan temannya itu. Len kembali menuntun Rin menuju kelas, sebelumnya ia pamit dulu kepada Kiyo-sensei.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Kaito, Meiko, Miku dan Mikuo menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen tempat Len dan Rin tinggal sebelum pergi kesekolah. Mereka ingin memastikan keputusan yang dibuat Len kemarin. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Len, kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Kaito. Aku tidak mau Rin terluka lagi." jawab Len.

"Sekolah jadi tidak asik kalau nggak ada kamu, Len." Mikuo mencoba membujuk Len.

"Hahaha… kamu jadi terdengar -sedikit- MAHO kalau ngomong begitu. Kita masih bisa kumpul-kumpul seperti biasa kok." Len tersenyum simpul.

"Rin, ayo bantu kami membujuk Len." Pinta Miku.

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Untuk pertama kalinya Len seserius ini mengambil keputusan, aku mau menghargainya."

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi? kami tidak bisa memaksa kalian kalau kalian berdua sudah yakin. Kalau kalian ada masalah lagi, ceritakan saja pada kami. Dengan senang hati akan kami bantu." Ujar Meiko. Tak terasa sudah jam 7.30, mereka pun pamit sebelum terlambat masuk sekolah.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Len dan Rin keluar dari sekolah. Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, Kaai Yuki, dan Akita Nero menikmati istirahat mereka di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah Kagamine Twins keluar dari sekolah, tidak ada lagi keributan di Vocaloid Highschool. Tapi terkadang adu mulut antara Neru dan teman-teman Kagamine Twins (Kaito, Meiko, Miku, dan Mikuo) masih berlanjut.

"Setidaknya orang yang membuatmu kesal tidak ada lagi disekolah ini kan, Neru?" kata Teto sambil melahap roti melonnya.

"Hmm, tapi sekolah jadi membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa kusiksa lagi.  
>Mungkin lain kali aku 'mampir' lagi ke apartemen mereka." Jawab Neru dengan cueknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari keitai-nya.<p>

"Sebaiknya kamu lebih memikirkan masa depanmu Neru. Kamu kan calon pewaris keluarga Akita selanjutnya." Nero menasihati sepupunya. Mendengar nasihat dari Nero, Neru hanya berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan teman-temannya di halaman belakang sekolah. Teto, Yuki, dan Nero hanya saling pandang melihat kepergian Neru.

Pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya Neru pulang jalan kaki dan tidak di temani teman maupun sepupunya. Awalnya teman dan sepupunya memaksa untuk ikut, tapi ditolak oleh Neru. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ingin 'menengok' kondisi Kagamine Twins.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen Kagamine Twins, Neru bersembunyi di sebuah gang sepi sambil mencari sosok Len dan Rin. Kebetulan mereka keluar dari apartemen hendak pergi ke supermarket. Mereka terlihat lebih mesra dari sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Neru tambah kesal melihatnya. Neru pun keluar untuk 'menyapa' mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu TWINCEST. Pergi mencari tempat para TWINCEST lain berkumpul?" Neru mengolok-olok Len dan Rin, tapi kata-katanya tidak diindahkan oleh mereka. Len merangkul Rin dan berjalan menjauhi Neru. "Kisama… BAKA!" Neru marah karena diacuhkan oleh Len dan Rin. ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak di jalan dan melemparnya kearah Rin. Dengan sigap Len menangkis balok tersebut sehingga balok itu patah menjadi dua bagian. Len menatap tajam Neru.

"Jika kamu punya waktu untuk mengganggu hidup kami, lebih baik pikirkan atau cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Kata Len dengan ketus kemudian menarik tangan Rin yang sejak tadi membisu meninggalkan Neru yang kaget mendengar kata-kata Len. Amarah Neru semakin mendewa setelah diperlakukan seperti itu, niat jahat pun terlintas dikepalanya. Neru mengeluarkan keitai-nya dan menelpon seseorang, setelah itu ia pulang kerumahnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Len sedikit khawatir mengingat tadi ia bertemu dengan Neru. Dia takut Neru mengacak-acak apartemennya lagi. Rin bingung melihat wajah khawatir Len, "kau tidak apa-apa Len?" Tanya Rin. Len hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum gelap." Ajak Len.

Kekhawatiran Len semakin menjadi ketika melihat banyak orang di depan apartemen mereka. Len dan Rin mendekati kerumunan itu dan mendapati barang-barang mereka berada di luar semua. Kerumunan orang itu menatapi Len dan Rin dengan tatapan benci. "Lihat itu, orang gila yang mencintai saudaranya sendiri." Bisik salah seorang dari kerumunan itu. Len mengepalkan tangannya mendengar bisikan orang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pemilik apartemen itu menghampiri Len dan Rin. "Maaf Kagamine-san, kami terpaksa mengusir kalian dari sini karena orang dari Akita Corp. mengancam kami akan menggusur apartemen ini jika kami tidak mengusir kalian." Jelasnya.

"Tidak apa tuan, kami mengerti. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Len sambil mengambil barang-barangnya. Rin juga membantu Len sambil meneteskan airmata. Dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Sekarang tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mereka bernaung.

Len dan Rin berjalan sepanjang malam mencari tempat untuk mereka tidur. Tapi setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi selalu menolak mereka. Sepertinya Neru sudah menyebarkan berita tentang keadaan kami ke seluruh penjuru kota ini, pikir Len. Lelah mencari tempat menginap, Len dan Rin memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah taman. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Kaito dan Meiko.

"Len, Rin, kenapa kalian disini? Dan kenapa dengan koper-koper itu?" Tanya Kaito yang bingung. Len menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan antara bingung, kesal, dan frustasi. Ia pun menceritakan keadaannya kepada Kaito dan Meiko.

"Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak ada puasnya. Sedah membuat kalian keluar dari sekolah, sekarang membuat kalian diusir dari tempat tinggal kalian sendiri!" Kaito marah setelah mendengar cerita dari Len. Sementar itu Meiko memeluk Rin, mencoba menenangkan hati temannya yang masih menangis.

"Lalu, kalian akan tinggal dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mungkin kami akan bermalam disini. Untuk selanjutnya kami tidak tahu." Jawab Len.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara?" tawar Kaito.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kami sudah mencoba ke apartemen tempat kamu tinggal, tapi kami di usir. Kalau kami menginap di tempatmu, kamu juga akan diusir dari sana." tolak Len.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumah sensei?" ucap Kiyo-sensei yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka. Len, Rin, Kaito, dan Meiko speechless karena kaget. Guru satu ini selalu saja muncul di tempat yang tak terduga, pikir mereka. Kiyo-sensei duduk disebelah Len dan menjelaskan kalau ia sudah mendengar berita tentang Len dan Rin yang diusir dari apartemennya. Karena itu Kiyo-sensei menawari Len dan Rin untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya, Len dan Rin menolak, tapi setelah dipaksa oleh Kaito dan Meiko akhirnya mereka pun mau.

Kaito dan Meiko ikut ke rumah Kiyo-sensei membawakan barang-barang milik Rin dan Len. Sesampainya dirumah Kiyo-sensei, mereka langsung memindahkan barang-barang Len dan Rin ke kamarnya masing-masing. Di rumah Kiyo-sensei terdapat satu ruangan khusus berisi beberapa kursi meja lipat seperti yang ada di tempat kuliah dan papan tulis ukuran besar.

Ya, di rumahnya, Kiyo-sensei menyediakan jasa kursus matematika untuk SD-SMP-SMA (author: ada yang mau daftar? *malah promosi*). Dia benar-benar menyukai matematika dan senang berbagi ilmunya itu. Setelah selesai membantu memindahkan barang-barang Len dan Rin, Kaito dan Meiko pamit pulang karena sudah malam.

Len dan Rin masih sedikit canggung dirumah Kiyo-sensei. Mereka merasa merepotkan gurunya itu. Kiyo-sensei menyuguhi mereka minuman dan beberapa camilan. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan, sekarang rumah ini juga rumah kalian." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Terima kasih sensei, maaf kami jadi merepotkan anda." Ujar Rin.

"Tidak apa. Rumah ini jadi tidak terlalu sepi. Oh ya, panggil saja saya Kiyo." Ujar Kiyo-sensei sambil nyengir.

"EH?" Len dan Rin kaget.

"Kalian kan tidak lagi bersekolah di Vocaloid High School, jadi panggil saja saya begitu."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Eits, jangan membantah!"

"Ki-Kiyo-san." Kata Len dan Rin sedikit malu. Kiyo-sensei hanya tersenyum kemudian meminum secangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja.

"Kiyo-san, kenapa anda sangat baik pada kami?" Tanya Len.

"Hmm? Saya tidak bisa membiarkan seorang murid dalam kesusahan."

"Hanya itu?" sekarang giliran Rin yang bertanya.

"Yah… Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya karena saya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kalian. Saya menyukai anak murid saya sendiri."

"EHHH?"

"Kalian pasti kenal Kaai Yuki, kan? Saya menyukainya, tapi status saya dan dia berbeda. Seorang guru tidak boleh memiliki hubungan lebih dengan muridnya, itu dilarang. Dan kalau diketahui pihak sekolah, baik Yuki ataupun saya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena itu, saya tidak berani menyatakan perasaan saya. Saya hanya ingin mengetahui perasaan Yuki terhadap saya." Cerita Kiyo-sensei sambil meninggalkan segurat senyum yang terlihat sedih. Ya, sangat sedih.

Len dan Rin diam sejenak, mendengarkan semua curhatan Kiyo-sensei. Mereka tidak mengira kalau guru mereka menyukai muridnya sendiri. Dan lagi, murid yang ia cintai juga mencintai dirinya. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh perbedaan status, sungguh disayangkan. Mereka berdua sama seperti kami, pikir Len dan Rin.

"Kiyo-san tidak perlu sedih lagi. karena Yuki juga mencintai Kiyo-san." Hibur Rin.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei tidak percaya.

"Iya, Yuki sendiri bilang pada kami begitu." Ujar Rin.

"Syukurlah." Terlihat kelegaan di wajah Kiyo-sensei. Rin dan Len senang melihat gurunya tersenyum lagi. Kiyo-sensei menatap jam dinding di ruang itu, pukul p.m. "Sebaiknya kalian tidur. Besok kalian harus menemani saya belanja ke supermarket karena banyak hal yang harus saya beli." Kata Kiyo-sensei. Len dan Rin mengangguk kemudian pergi ke kamar mereka untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Len dan Rin menemani Kiyo-sensei ke supermarket. Kiyo-sensei membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan bahan untuk membuat cake, merayakan penyambutan anggota baru dirumahnya (Author: Guru yang baik.. *ngiri*).

Setelah berbelanja, Len dan Rin disuruh menunggu di luar supermarket karena Kiyo-sensei ada keperluan dengan temannya yang kebetulan kerja di supermarket itu. Ketika sedang menunggu, Len dan Rin bertemu dengan Neru yang baru pulang dari toko buku. Neru menghampiri Len dan Rin, dengan cepat Len menarik Rin ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Fufufu… Aku turut bersedih atas diusirnya kalian dari apartemen kalian." Ledek Neru.

"Kau! Mau apa lagi?" sentak Len.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa kalian saja." Jawab Neru sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Khh.. kamu benar-benar menyedihkan. Mengganggu kehidupan orang lain hanya untuk kesenangan sendiri." Ujar Len.

"Kalian yang menyedihkan! Bisa-bisanya menyukai saudara sendiri!"

"Setidaknya kami masih mendapat perhatian dan dukungan dari teman-teman kami." Jawab Len dengan sinis. Mendengar kata-kata Len mengingatkan Neru tentang kehidupan dirumahnya. Neru merindukan perhatian dari orang tuanya. Mengingat semua itu membuat Neru kesal.

"BERISIK!" Neru mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak menampar Len. Tapi tangan Neru ditahan oleh Kiyo-sensei yang baru keluar dari supermarket. Neru, Len, dan Rin kaget melihat Kiyo-sensei, "Hup, jangan lukai keluarga baru saya, Akita-san. Saya akan marah jika kau melukai mereka." Kata Kiyo-sensei sambil tersenyum. Len dan Rin kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kata-kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Kiyo-sensei… Kamu..!" Neru geram.

"Jika kamu mau mengancam mengeluarkan saya dari sekolah itu tidak masalah. Saya tidak peduli selama keluarga baru saya baik-baik saja."

Neru tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melangkah mundur sambil menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat ada air menetes jatuh melewati pipi Neru. Neru pun lari meninggalkan mereka dibelakang. Kiyo-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia langsung mengajak Len dan Rin pulang.

**SKIP TIME**

Len dan Rin merasa bersalah, bagaimana jika Kiyo-sensei benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaannya, pikir mereka. Kiyo-sensei membawa cake yang baru selesai ke meja makan untuk merayakan kedatangan Len dan Rin di rumahnya. Tidak hanya cake, beberapa makanan mewah lainnya sudah tersedia di meja makan tersebut. "Ayo makan cake dan makan malamnya. Ini special untuk kalian berdua." Kata Kiyo-sensei sambil merapikan piring. "Terima kasih Kiyo-san." Ujar Len. Mereka pun makan malam bersama sambil merayakan kedatangan Len dan Rin. Setelah selesai, Len dan Rin membantu Kiyo-sensei membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Tak lama kemudian, Len mendapat telepon dari Kaito.

_"H-Halo Len! A-a-ada berita menggemparkan!"_

_ "Ada apa Kaito? Tenanglah sedikit!"_

_ "A-Aku tidak tahu.. I-ini berita baik atau buruk!"_

_ "Iya, ada apa? Bicara yang benar!"_

_ "Neru…!"_

_ "Kenapa dia?"_

_ "D-dia meninggal karena BUNUH DIRI!"_

_ "APA?"_

_ "Iya! Tadi aku ditelpon oleh Nero! Kejadiannya tadi siang, besok dia akan dimakamkan! Nero memintamu dan Rin untuk datang ke acara pemakaman Neru besok."_

TUUUT….TUUUT….

Len memutuskan panggilan itu. Dia kaget mendengar berita yang baru saja disampaikan Kaito. "Len? Kaito bilang apa?" Tanya Rin yang baru selesai merapikan dapur bersama Kiyo-sensei. Len hanya diam, masih tidak percaya dengan berita itu. Rin terus memanggil Len, setelah sadar Len langsung menceritakan semuanya ke Rin dan Kiyo-sensei. Mereka juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Len. Kiyo-sensei menenangkan Len dan Rin kemudian mengusulkan untuk pergi ke acara pemakaman Neru bersama.

.

.

**~ESOKNYA DIPEMAKAMAN~**

Len datang bersama Rin dan Kiyo-sensei. Dipemakaman sudah berkumpul para pelayat dari Vocaloid High School, keluarga Neru dan rekan kerja Akita Corp.. Disana juga teman-teman Len dan Rin sudah datang. Nero yang menyadari Len sudah datang, langsung mengajak Len dan Rin untuk berbicara. Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Mikuo, Teto, Yuki, dan Kiyo-sensei juga diajak oleh Nero. Ia membawa mereka sedikit menjauh dari makam Neru.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian sepupumu." Ucap Len.

"Terima kasih, Len"

"Tapi, kenapa Neru bisa bunuh diri?" Tanya Rin.

"Sejak pulang dari toko buku kemarin, dia terus mengamuk dan mengurung diri dikamar. Kami bingung apa yang terjadi. Kami mencoba membujuk Neru untuk keluar tapi gagal. Dia mengacak-acak kamarnya, melempar barang, dan terus berteriak. Tiba-tiba saja kamarnya menjadi sunyi, dan ketika kami berhasil mendobrak pintu kamarnya, Neru sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa dengan pecahan vas bunga yang menancap di dadanya." Cerita Nero sambil memasang wajah yang emotionless.

"Apa ini karena saya mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei.

"Tidak Kiyo-sensei. Ini bukan kesalahan anda. Ini karena aku tidak bisa menjaga sepupuku." Jawab Nero tetap dengan wajah emotionless-nya.

"Hei, ini juga bukan kesalahanmu Nero." Hibur Len.

"Kamu memang orang yang baik Len. Aku sebagai sepupunya ingin meminta maaf atas sikap Neru yang selama ini menjahati kalian. Tidak hanya kepada Rin dan Len, tapi juga kalian yang ada disini. Tolong maafkan dia, supaya dia tenang disana." Kata Nero sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kami sudah memaafkannya kok." Kata Len dan lainnya sambil tersenyum. Nero membalas senyuman mereka kemudian membungkuk lagi sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian Kagamine Twins?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya." jawab Len.

"Saya Akita Neo, ayah dari Neru. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap anak saya terhadap kalian selama ini. Semua ini terjadi karena saya dan istri saya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami sehingga kami kurang memberikan perhatian kepada Neru. Kami sangat menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa Akita-san."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf kami, kalian diterima kembali di Vocaloid High School dan kalian bisa tinggal lagi di apartemen kalian dulu."

"Terima kasih, kami sangat menghargai itu. Tapi jika kami kembali keadaannya akan semakin memburuk. Orang-orang dikota ini sudah mengetahui keadaan kami, dan mereka pasti sulit menerimanya." Kata Len.

"Benar yang dikatakan Len-kun, Akita-san. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan menjaga mereka berdua." Timpal Kiyo-sensei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ijinkan saya yang memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian sebagai tanda maaf saya." Ujar Akita-san.

"Terima kasih Akita-san." Kata Len dan Rin. Kemudian mereka kembali ke makam Neru untuk mendo'akan arwahnya. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Len dan yang lainnya pergi ke sebuah café. Len dan temannya yang lain diam-diam merencanakan sebuah siasat agar Kiyo-sensei dan Yuki bisa bersama. Sesampainya di café itu dan memesan minuman, diam-diam Len dan yang lainnya meninggalkan Kiyo-sensei dan Yuki.

Kiyo-sensei yang menyadari dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh muridnya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi disisi lain ia juga berterima kasih kepada murid-muridnya itu. Kiyo-sensei pun memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Yuki. Yuki pun menerimanya, meskipun dia memberi syarat supaya Kiyo-sensei meminta izin dulu dari kedua orang tuanya dan Kiyo-sensei pun menyetujuinya.

Hari-hari Len dan Rin kembali pada kedamaian. Tapi itu berlangsung tidak lama karena ada lagi rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi. Len dan Rin merasa keadaannya di rumah Kiyo-sensei akan membuat usaha kursusnya bangkrut. Dan ketakutannya itu pun menjadi kenyataan ketika beberapa orang tua siswa dari murid Kiyo-sensei datang kerumahnya. Mereka mengeluhkan keberadaan Len dan Rin di rumah Kiyo-sensei.

"Maaf Kiyo-san, anak saya harus berhenti kursus disini karena akan merusak moral anak saya jika anda tetap mempertahankan 'kembar gila' itu tetap disini." Ujar salah satu orang tua murid. Len dan Rin yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Kiyo-sensei. Mereka merapikan pakaian-pakaian mereka dan memasukannya ke koper. Len menuliskan secarik surat dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Saya tidak keberatan jika anak-anak anda berhenti kursus disini, tapi saya tidak terima jika anda melecehkan keluarga saya." Kata Kiyo-sensei. Mendengar kata-kata Kiyo-sensei membuat Len dan Rin menangis. Diam-diam mereka pun pergi lewat pintu belakang. Sementara itu, para orang tua yang merasa kesal atas respon dari Kiyo-sensei memutuskan untuk pulang. Kiyo-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian ia kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Maaf Kagamine-san, Tadi orang tua… dari… siswaku…". Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya secarik surat yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Kiyo-sensei membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. Dia terbelalak melihat isi surat itu. Kiyo-sensei langsung berlari keluar rumah.

~oOo~

V

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 6**

**End**

Author: baiklah sya akan membacakan juara Chara Ter-Ngenes di FF ini… Yg prtma adalah Pair Ter-Ngenes dimnangkan oleh…*jengjeng*… Kagamine twins… *keprok2*

Kagamine Twins: *sweatdroop*

Author: dan slanjut'a, Antagonis Ter-Ngenes adl…*tongtengtongteng*… Akita Neru.. *uwoo*

Neru: *jawsdrop*

Neru & Kagamines: dan elo Author yg bkal brakhir ngenes di FF ini! *bawa RR* *lindes author*

Kiyo-sensei: ckckck… jngan tiru adgan diatas drumah, tpi tirulah dluar rmah.. #bletak…

Author: #gepeng# baiklah, smangat buat chap trakhir! Karena bhan'a sdah ada, untk last chap bkal update cpat sbagai prmntaan maaf krna update sblum'a llet tngkat dewa..

All: Don't Forget.. R 'N R Please! No lovers No cry, No money No dong, No review No update! *dibomatom*


	7. Chapter 7

Akhirnya stelah lama mnunggu…#jengjeng# LAST CHAPTER! (~w)~ *nari para2*… oke, sblum msuk crita saea akn bles ripiu dulu!

V

**Chisami** **Fuka**: Wah, sneng ya si Neru mati? Haha… thanks buat koreksi'a.. *bow*

**Kyoura** **Kagamine**: biarin aja dia mati… itu anugrah (?) -w-d… yosh! Smoga d chapter trakhir ini mmnuhi request-mu..

**Snowsparklegems**: Ahhhhk! Kiyo-sensei….~~~ (/ TwT)/

**Zack**: hehe.. sankyuu~~~~ smoga betah di fandom ini…

**Shiney** **Moon** **ga** **login**: wai… makasehhh… w … Ni sudah update!

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi…. HAPPY READING!

**.**

**.**

**..HikaRin Kagamine Proudly Present..**

**~Forbidden Love~**

**-Chapter 7-**

**(Last Chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Disclaimer : Tidak ada satupun chara yang ingin author hak patenkan jadi milik author… -_-" …jadi anggap saja mereka milik ortu mereka masing-masing.**

**Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : abalistis, gajelistis, mas-mas typo (bosen miss terus), alur ngebut, chara baru berterbangan, bhasa kasar, sedikit deskripsi banyak percakapan, TWINCEST.**

**Pairing : Len x Rin, Miku x Mikuo, Kaito x Meiko, dkk**

**Summary: **Len dan Rin pergi dari rumah Kiyo-sensei karena merasa dirinya merepotkan Kiyo-sensei. Tapi, suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Len dan Rin. Apakah yang terjadi pada mereka? Akankah cerita cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 (Last Chapter)**

**Normal PoV **

"Maaf Kagamine-san, Tadi orang tua… dari… siswaku…". Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya secarik surat yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Kiyo-sensei membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. Dia terbelalak melihat isi surat itu. Kiyo-sensei langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"_Kepada Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei_

_Kami memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah anda. Kami tidak ingin menghancurkan image tempat kursus anda dengan adanya kami disini…"_

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kalian mempedulikan omongan orang lain!" ucap Kiyo-sensei yang masih berlari mencari Rin dan Len. Dia kemudian mengambil keitai-nya dari saku celana dan menelpon Kaito. Tak lama kemudian Kaito mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, ada apa sensei? Malam-malam gini…. APA?"

"…_Karena itu kami harus pergi. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena anda mau menerima kami dirumah anda, anda mau mendukung hubungan kami yang terlarang ini, anda yang dengan senang hati mengurus kami seperti anak sendiri…"_

"Sensei! Aku mengajak Meiko, Miku, dan Mikuo untuk membantu mencari mereka." Ujar Kaito yang baru datang bersama teman-temannya. "Bener-bener deh… Mereka itu merepotkan sekali!" ucap Mikuo. Mereka langsung berpencar mencari Rin dan Len. Setiap jalan dan gang kecil mereka telusuri, tempat biasa mereka kumpul pun mereka singgahi. Tapi mereka masih tidak menemukan sosok yang mereka cari.

"…_Kami sangat senang memiliki guru seperti anda. Kami memutuskan untuk pindah keluar kota supaya tidak merepotkan orang-orang disekitar kami lagi dengan adanya kami…"_

Miku dan Meiko yang lelah memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka beristirahat disebuah jembatan penyebrangan sambil mengamati sekitar. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok Rin dan Len dari atas jembatan. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka cari. Mereka melihat Rin dan Len hendak menyebrang jalan. Miku langsung menelpon Mikuo dan yang lain, menyuruh mereka menyusul ke tempatnya.

"…_Sampaikan maaf dan terima kasih kami kepada Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, dan Kaito. Kami juga berhutang atas kebaikan mereka. Mereka sahabat terbaik yang pernah kami miliki…"_

Miku dan Meiko berusaha memanggil mereka. Tapi keramaian dijalan itu membuat Rin dan Len tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Mereka terus memanggil temannya itu. Dan ketika Rin dan Len menyebrang, mereka tak sadar sebuah kecelakaan mengintai mereka. Mobil truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah mereka tanpa disadari. Miku yang melihat itu langsung berteriak "RIN! LEN! AWAAASSS!" sang empunya nama langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan….CKIIIT!...BRAAK!

"…_Terima kasih atas semuanya…"_

"_Selamat tinggal"_

_._

_._

"_Rin & Len Kagamine"_

"TIDAK!" teriak Miku dan Meiko. Tepat saat kejadian itu, Kiyo-sensei dan yang lain datang. Mereka kaget melihat sahabat mereka tergeletak berlumuran darah. Mereka berlima langsung berlari menuju tubuh Rin dan Len yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Kiyo-sensei langsung memanggil ambulan. Miku dan Meiko terus menangis, Mikuo dan Kaito memeluk mereka, berusaha menenangkan mereka. Akhirnya ambulan pun datang dan membawa Rin dan Len ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**Len PoV**

Mendengar pembicaraan Kiyo-sensei dengan tamunya membuat aku dan Rin merasa bersalah. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Kiyo-sensei. Kami membereskan pakaian kami dan meninggalkan secarik surat diatas meja. Secara diam-diam kami keluar dari pintu belakang.

Kemana kami pergi, kami tidak tahu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kami tidak akan membuat repot orang-orang disekitar kami. Mungkin kami akan mengembara, mencari tempat yang akan menerima kami meskipun sepertinya tidak akan ada. Kami terus menelusuri jalan tanpa arah.

Orang-orang disekeliling kami menatap kami dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Hampir seluruh orang di daerah ini mengetahui hubungan kami sejak kejadian kami dikeluarkan dari apartemen kami. Tapi kami tak peduli, kami terus berjalan. Sesampainya disebuah persimpangan, kami hendak menyebrang. Ketika kami berada di tengah jalan sebuah suara yang kami kenal meneriaki kami. Kami menoleh dan kemudian… CKIT!... BRAAK!

Sebuah truk menghantam kami dengan keras, kami terpental hampir 4 meter. Kepalaku terbentur aspal dengan keras, begitu pula tubuhku. Samar-samar aku melihat Rin yang juga terkapar tak berdaya. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Aku berusaha untuk menggapainya, tapi tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sampai akhirnya kegelapan mengambil kesadaranku.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Cahaya itu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok Rin yang sedang tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku meraih tangan Rin. Kami berlari sambil berpegangan tangan melewati pohon-pohon disekitar kami. Langkah kami terhenti ketika melihat sebuah rumah sederhana di bukit tempat kami bermain. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati di tempat yang asri. Rumah yang kami idamkan setelah kami menikah nanti. Tinggal didalamnya dengan seorang anak lelaki, itulah impian kami.

"Len!" aku mendengar Rin memanggil namaku. Ketika aku menengok, sosoknya sama sekali tidak ada disebelahku lagi. Tapi suaranya terus memanggil namaku. Aku terus mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu, sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya menghampiriku. Aku membuka mataku, ternyata hanya mimpi.

"…en…Len… Len! Kau sudah sadar?"

Ah, ternyata suara Miku yang tadi memanggilku. Aku melihat sekelilingku, Miku dan Mikuo berdiri disebelah kananku, sedangkan Kaito, Meiko, dan Kiyo-sensei berdiri disebelah kiriku. Terlihat kelegaan dari muka mereka ketika aku sadar. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, Kaito dan Mikuo membantuku. Badanku penuh dengan perban. Mulai dari kaki kanan, tangan kiri, dan kepalaku, semuanya berbalut perban. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya disekujur tubuhku, terutama bagian kepala.

"Kau ini bener-bener bikin kami skot jantung. Kamu ceroboh sekali."

"Sudahlah Mikuo-kun, yang penting Len-kun sudah sadar." Kiyo-sensei mencoba menenangkan Mikuo.

"Iya, kami sangat khawatir. Kamu tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 bulan." Kata Miku.

"Rin? Dimana Rin?" aku menyadari seseorang yang berharga bagiku tidak ada disebelahku. Ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka tentang Rin, mereka hanya memalingkan wajah sambil memasang wajah sedih. Aku langsung mencabut infuse di tanganku, darah mengalir keluar dari tanganku. Aku hendak turun dari kasur untuk mencari Rin, tapi ditahan oleh Kaito dan Mikuo. Aku meronta.

"Tenangkan dirimu Len! Kau baru sadar!" ujar Mikuo.

"Tidak! Aku harus bertemu Rin! Aku harus memastikan keadaannya!"

"Baiklah, kau tenanglah dulu Len-kun. Aku akan berbicara dengan dokter."

Kiyo-sensei meninggalkan kami berlima diruanganku. Aku hanya bisa sabar menunggu Kiyo-sensei sambil memikirkan keadaan Rin. Semoga dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Tak lama kemudian, Kiyo-sensei datang membawa sebuah kursi roda. Mikuo dan Kaito membantuku naik ke kursi roda tersebut.

Kemudian mereka membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarku. Ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut, mataku terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Tubuh Rin terbujur kaku diatas kasur diselimuti kain putih. Berbagai peralatan medis melekat di beberapa anggota tubuhnya dan mesin-mesin medis yang aku tidak mengerti fungsinya terletak disamping kanan tempat tidur Rin.

Hampir seluruh tubuh Rin dibalut oleh perban. "Keadaannya sangat kritis. Jantungnya sobek terkena patahan tulang rusuk. Dokter bilang dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama." Jelas Kiyo-sensei. Tubuhku lemas melihatnya, aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. Ini semua salahku, aku tidak bisa melindungi Rin dan akhirnya dia jadi seperti ini.

"Kaito, bawa aku ke sebelah Rin." Kaito mendorong kursi rodaku dan membawaku ke sebelah Rin. Aku menggenggam tangan kiri Rin, meletakkannya di keningku. Aku mulai menunduk dan menangis. Terus memohon agar Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Semakin keras aku menangis, semakin erat genggamanku kepada Rin. Air mataku mengalir dari lengan atas sampai sikunya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Rin membalas genggamanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memastikan bahwa imajinasiku benar. Aku melihat mata Rin mencoba untuk terbuka. Kelopak matanya yang biru karena tubuhnya yang lemah bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti Rin membuka matanya.

"Rin?"

"…Len…" nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mencoba memanggil namaku.

**Rin PoV**

Cahayanya terang sekali, dimana aku? Dan ketika kubuka mataku, aku melihat banyak pepohonan disekitarku. Apa ini? Apakah aku berada disebuah bukit? Aku berjalan mencari kembaranku. Dibalik salah satu pohon, aku melihat siluet seseorang. Aku mendekatinya, dan semakin dekat semakin jelas sosok tersebut. Rambut blonde yang diikat ponytail terlihat jelas. Len?

Aku menghampirinya dan ternyata benar, Len sedang tertidur dibawah pohon. Mungkin keberadaanku dihadapannya membangunkan dia yang sedang tertidur. Dia melihatku dengan wajah datar orang yang baru bangun tidur. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengulurkan tanganku mengajaknya bermain. Dia meraih tanganku menerima ajakanku.

Kami berlari sambil berpegangan tangan melewati pepohonan disekitar kami. Langkah kami terhenti ketika melihat sebuah rumah sederhana di bukit tempat kami bermain. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati ditempat yang asri. Rumah yang kami impikan setelah kami menikah nanti. Tinggal didalamnya dengan seorang anak lelaki. Itulah impian kami.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Len. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak seperti menggenggam sebuah tangan. Aku menengok dan Len sudah tidak ada disampingku. Ketika aku melihat tanganku, ternyata yang kugenggam adalah kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Aku berlari mencari Len, terus memanggil namanya tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Tiba-tiba disekitarku berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Keadaan tersebut membuatku semakin takut. Aku menangis disana sendirian. Sesak sekali… Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku sakit? Tidak, bukan hanya dadaku, tapi seluruh tubuhku. Samar-samar aku merasakan ada seseorang menggenggam tanganku, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelahku. Sumpah, sekarang aku benar-benar bergidig ngeri. Genggamannya semakin kuat dan juga aku merasakan cairan mengalir dari lenganku.

"Rin, kumohon! Bangunlah!"

Len! Itu suara Len! Bangun? Apa maksudmu Len? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Ah, iya juga, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Lalu, apakah cairan yang ada di lenganku itu air mata Len? Dan sesuatu yang menggenggam tanganku ini juga tangan Len? Aku mencoba membuka mataku tapi sulit sekali. Aku membalas genggaman tangan Len yang tak terlihat itu. Len kumohon, berilah aku kekuatan!

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku melihat seseorang disampingku. Pandanganku memang kabur, tapi aku yakin itu Len. Len sedang menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengatur nafasku yang masih sesak. Mencoba membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Rin?"

"…Len…" nafasku tersengal-sengal mencoba memanggil nama Len.

**Normal PoV**

Orang- orang yang berada di ruang tersebut langsung memasang wajah bahagia. Akhirnya Rin sadar kembali. Wajah kelegaan terlukis di muka Len. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga… Syukurlah!" ujar Len sambil terus menciumi punggung tangan Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan kembarannya terhadap dia.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kiyo-sensei langsung pergi ke ruang dokter memberitahu keadaan Rin. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter dan dua orang suster datang ke ruangan Rin. Dokter itu mendekati Rin dan memeriksa keadaan dia. Sedangkan para suster memeriksa peralatan dan mesin medis kemudian melaporkannya pada dokter. Setelah selesai, dokter dan suster-suster itu kembali ke ruangannya. Kiyo-sensei juga ikut dengan dokter itu, untuk memastikan kondisi Rin yang sebenarnya.

Len kembali menghampiri Rin. Len terus mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembutnya. Rin tersenyum begitu sayunya. Nafasnya sudah mulai normal meskipun kondisinya masih sedikit kritis. Kaito dan yang lain meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Ketika sudah berada diluar, Kiyo-sensei mengajak mereka ke sebuah taman dibelakang rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Kiyo-sensei?" Tanya Miku.

"Meskipun Rin sudah sadar, bukan berarti keadaannya membaik."

"Maksud sensei?"

"Kemungkinan Rin-san hanya bisa bertahan sekitar 3-7 hari lagi."

"APA?" semua terperangah.

"Dokter bilang meskipun luka di jantungnya sudah dijahit, luka itu akan terus terbuka seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa berdo'a buat Rin-chan. Pihak rumah sakit juga akan berusaha mengurangi rasa nyerinya dengan obat dan therapy."

"…"

"Nanti saya akan berbicara dengan Len-kun mengenai hal ini."

Di ruangan Rin, Len terus menemaninya dengan setia. Sesekali Len bernyanyi untuk menenangkan hati Rin. Dan tak lama kemudian, Rin tertidur mendengar senandung yang dinyanyikan Len. Dengan susah payah, Len menyelimuti saudaranya menggunakan tangan kanan saja. Dia memperhatikan wajah Rin. Wajahnya kembarannya itu semakin pucat. Tak lama kemudian, Kiyo-sensei masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Len-kun, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Kiyo-sensei. Len menatap Kiyo-sensei dengan tatapan –pastitentangkeadaanRin-, Len mengangguk. Kiyo-sensei mendorong kursi roda Len keluar dari ruangan itu. Kiyo-sensei duduk disebuah kursi di depan ruangan Rin dengan Len disebelahnya.

"Dokter bilang apa tentang Rin?" Tanya Len to the point.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sudah tau topik pembicaraannya."

"Langsung saja Kiyo-san."

"Dokter bilang kemungkinan Rin-san hanya bisa bertahan sekitar 3-7 hari lagi. Meskipun luka di jantungnya sudah dijahit, luka itu akan terus terbuka seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil."

"…"

"Len-kun?"

"Aku…tidak ingin kehilangan Rin. Bagaimanapun juga…aku terlalu menyayanginya. Tapi…jika takdir berkata lain…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sensei…apakah hubungan kami ini sangat terlarang? Sehingga takdir saja tidak mau menyetujuinya." Rintih Len. Air matanya mengalir kembali, Kiyo-sensei mengelus punggung Len mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sekarang kita berdo'a saja untu Rin."

"Kiyo-san, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

**~ESOKNYA~**

Beberapa suster keluar dari kamar inap Len sambil membawa barang dan pakaian milik Len. Mereka memindahkan pakaian dan barang Len ke kamar Rin. Kaito dan Mikuo yang melihat suster-suster itu sibuk keluar masuk kamar Rin dan Len jadi bingung. 'Apa Len pindah ke kamar Rin?' pikir mereka. Kaito dan Mikuo langsung menuju kamar Rin. Disana sudah ada Kiyo-sensei, Miku dan Meiko yang sedang membantu para suster. Sedangkan Len masih setia menemani Rin yang terbaring dikasurnya.

"Kiyo-sensei, Len pindah kamar kesini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini permintaannya. Dia ingin menemani Rin dan selalu disebelahnya di hari-hari terakhir Rin. Saya sudah meminta ijin pada dokter dan ia mengijinkannya." Jelas Kiyo-sensei dengan suara pelan takut terdengar Rin. Mendengar penjelasan Kiyo-sensei, mereka hanya ber-ohh-ria dan langsung membantu yang lain memindahkan barang-barang Len.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memindahkan barangku." Kata Len.

"Santai saja, kita kan sahabat." Ujar Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kami tinggalkan kalian berdua dulu." Kata Kiyo-sensei sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, dan Meiko. Len kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Rin. Len memegang tangan Rin sambil terus menciuminya. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus menemanimu." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Rin membalas senyumannya sambil mengangguk.

Sejak hari itu, Len terus berada disamping Rin tanpa sekalipun meninggalkannya (kecuali kalo mau ke toilet). Dia terus memperhatikan Rin dan membuatnya nyaman. Menemani Rin sampai dia tertidur, menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk membuatnya tenang, bikin humor yang kadang garing supaya Rin tersenyum. Sahabat-sahabat Len dan Kiyo-sensei juga sering datang untuk menghibur Rin. Berbagi cerita keseharian mereka kepada Rin.

Sudah dua minggu sejak vonis dokter terhadap Rin dan dia masih bertahan. Berkat dukungan secara tidak langsung yang diberika Len dan yang lainnya, Rin bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Tapi itu semua tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena daya tahan Rin juga memiliki batasnya.

Malam harinya seperti biasa Len menemani Rin sampai dia tertidur. Kasur tempat Len tidur berada di sebelah kiri kasur Rin. Dengan begini dia tidak perlu naik turun kursi roda. Jarak antara kasurnya pun hanya beberapa ubin saja supaya Len bisa menggapai Rin dengan leluasa. Len menyikap kain putih dan menyelimutinya pada Rin. Dia memberikan kecupan 'selamat malam' di kening Rin sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Tidurlah ohime-sama." Kata Len. Rin hanya mengangguk, tapi Rin tidak menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

"…Len…"

"Hmn?"

"Aku tau…umurku…hanya tinggal…beberapa hari lagi…" Rin terengah-engah.

"?"

"Kamu…tidak bisa…menutupinya…dariku…"

"…"

"Aku…ingin kau berjanji…Len. Jika kita…terlahir kembali…aku tidak ingin…terpisah darimu…aku ingin…kamu berada…disampingku…dan bermain bersamamu lagi…"

"Sudahlah Rin, istirahatlah!"

"Berjanjilah…Len…"

"Kau harus tidur Rin. Besok kamu harus teraphy." Len mulai meteskan air mata.

"Len…kumohon…berjanjilah…" Rin menggenggam tangan Len.

"…iya aku berjanji. Ketika kita terlahir kembali, akan kupastikan, aku berada disampingmu." Len mengelus kepala Rin.

"Bernyanyilah…untukku Len…aku ingin…mendengar kau bernyanyi…sebelum…aku tidur…" kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Len mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Katsute zetsubou no soko ni_

_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete itta_

_Hikari me buita ima mo_

_Nokoru kizu wa mada ie nai_

_._

_._

_Kimi to deatte kara_

_Takusan no kotoba o narabeta yo_

_Kibou ni michita sekai o_

_Mou ichido omoi dasasete kureta nda_

_._

_._

_Itsuwari darake no tsukurareta sekai de_

_Kizudzuke ate yuku sadame dato iu nara_

_Tsunaida te o sotto hanashi owaraseru yo_

_Muku wareru koto no nai setsunaru omoi_

_._

_._

_Anata dake omotte ikite iku tame ni_

_Nani mo kamo suteru koto wa yuru sarenai_

_Ashita mo kitto mata onaji kono basho de_

_Kanadete iru yo…owaranai sekai no yume_

Selesai bernyanyi tak lama kemudian Rin pun tertidur. Setelah yakin sudah tertidur, Len mengalihkan penglihatannya ke langit-langit kamar. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Terlihat air mata mengalir dari balik lengan itu, Len kembali menangis. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

**Jam 03.45 a.m.**

Len terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara desahan. Len menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Dan ketika ia menoleh kearah Rin, dia tercengang. Nafas Rin makin tidak beraturan, detak jantung yang terlihat pada mesin medis pun berdetak tidak beraturan. Len kalang kabut sendiri. Dia mencoba membangunkan Rin tapi keadaan Rin tidak memungkinkan dia bisa mendengar suara Len.

Keadaan Rin semakin buruk ketika ia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Len menekan tombol panggilan darurat yang ada dimeja sebelah kanan kasur Len. Tak lama kemudian dokter dan beberapa suster datang dan langsung menangani Rin. Salah seorang suster membawa Len keluar ruangan itu. Terpaksa Len harus menunggu diluar. Len menghubungi Kiyo-sensei dan teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

30 menit kemudian Kiyo-sensei, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, dan Mikuo sampai di rumah sakit. Miku bertanya pada Len mengenai keadaan Rin. Tapi Len hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala yang cepat. Len tertunduk, dia meremas-remas rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Dia takut Rin tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar. Dokter meminta Kiyo-sensei berbicara dengannya, dia membawa Kiyo-sensei sedikit menjauh dari Len dan yang lain. Len memperhatikan Kiyo-sensei dan dokter itu. Len melihat dokter itu menggelengkan kepala sambil memasang muka sedih, Kiyo-sensei terlihat kaget. Apakah Rin tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Rin sudah pergi? Pikiran negative Len muncul. Kiyo-sensei kembali ke Len dan yang lainnya. Dia hanya menunduk dan terlihat sangat lemas.

Kiyo-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Mata Len mulai terasa panas dan perih. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah kasur roda keluar dari ruangan Rin. Diatasnya 'tertidur pulas' seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi kain putih. Len menghentikannya, dia membuka kain itu. Didapatinya sosok Rin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Air mata Len tidak dapat ditahan lagi, dia turun dari kursi rodanya dan mencoba berdiri. Bruk! Dia terjatuh, Kaito dan Mikuo ingin membantunya berdiri tapi dihalang Kiyo-sensei. Len berusaha berdiri lagi, ia berpegangan pada besi kasur tersebut.

Sebuah keajaiban, Len bisa berdiri dengan sempurna meskipun tubuhnya sedikit ditopang. Tapi tetap saja, Len terus menangis melihat orang yang paling dia sayang pergi untuk selamanya. Len menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rin. Air matanya berjatuhan ke wajah Rin dan mengalir melewati pipinya. Len mendekati bibirnya ke bibir Rin, dia memberikan ciuman perpisahan. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kembarannya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Sebelum melepaskan pelukannya Len membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu segera. Pasti! Dan ketika kita terlahir kembali, aku akan berada disampingmu. Daisuki dayo, Rinny." Bisik Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Para suster langsung membawa Rin pergi. Len masih dalam posisi berdiri, dia menatap kepergian Rin. Miku dan Meiko pun tidak bisa menahan tangis mereka. Kaito memeluk Meiko, Mikuo memeluk Miku, Kiyo-sensei memeluk… err… menepuk bahu Len.

Esoknya acara pemakaman Rin berlangsung tepat saat bunga sakura bermekaran. Len menaburi bunga diatas makam Rin. Kiyo-sensei, Kaito, Meiko, Miku dan Mikuo datang ke acara pemakaman itu. Lenka pun menyempatkan diri datang dari Hokkaido mengantar kepergian sahabatnya. Disana juga terlihat Nero, Yuki, dan Teto datang ke acara itu. Len sangat senang melihat teman-temannya datang ke acara pemakaman saudaranya. "Lihatlah Rin, begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu." kata Len dalam hati.

Selesai acara pemakaman, semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hanya Len yang masih berada disitu, berdiri menggunakan tongkatnya. Kaito dan Mikuo menawari Len untuk ditemani tapi ia tolak. Dia ingin sendirian disitu bersama batu nisan Rin. Dia duduk dibawah pohon sakura dan mengeluarkan biola yang ia bawa. Tangan kirinya memang sudah sembuh, jadi dia dapat memainkan biolanya lagi. "Hei Rin, aku punya lagu untukmu. Dan kebetulan sekarang sakura sedang bermekaran." Kata Len. Dia mulai menggesek biolanya dan bernyanyi.

_Yume zakura douka chira nai de ite_

_Izayoi no hakanai koi monogatari wa_

_Setsuna no yume no naka kiete yuku keredo_

_Ima dake wa…ima dake wa…omotte itai_

_Anata dake omotte ikite yuki tai_

_Kanau koto no nai koi no monogatari o_

_Ima koko de subete o owaraseru tame ni_

_Yume mite itai owarana sekai no yume_

"Tunggulah Rin! Aku pasti sebentar lagi akan pergi ketempatmu." Bisik Len dalam hati. Dan ternyata benar, dua hari setelah acara pemakaman Rin, Len kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Luka di kepalanya terbuka, dia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat. Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, akhirnya Len pun pergi ketempat Rin berada.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

But, there is still another story behind this.

V

V

V

~Another Place~

Cip…Cip…Cip… suara burung saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Angin berhembus damai membelai rambut blonde seorang pria yang tertidur dibawah pohon. Cahaya yang menembus dahan dan dedaunan menyinari wajah pria tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lelaki itu.

"…Pa…Papa! Bangun! Ayo main sama Reito!" rengek anak itu. Gubrak! Pria itu terjatuh ke tanah. Karena kaget dia langsung terbangun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya terus menarik baju pria itu mengajaknya bermain. Dia sedikit heran dengan anak laki-laki yang terus mengajaknya bermain. Siapa anak ini? Pikirnya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus. Anakmu ingin bermain denganmu, tuh." Ucap seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun. Pria tersebut memperhatikan wanita itu. Rambut blonde panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah dan mata berwarna blue sapphire yang cerah. Pria tersebut mengenali wajah wanita itu.

"Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu Rin, kan?"

"Ya ampun Len. Kamu lupa nama istrimu sendiri? Iya, aku Rin." kata wanita bernama Rin itu. Pria yang dipanggil Len itu hanya diam tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Len melihat sekeliling, dia menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana dari kayu jati tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Udara yang sejuk dan begitu banyak pepohonan didekitarnya. Rin menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat Len yang dari tadi celingukan tidak jelas. Dia mendekati Len.

"Kamu kenapa Lenny?"

"Eh..err…bukannya kita ada dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Trus kita dirawat… trus keadaanmu sangat kritis… trus kamu dan aku…"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Lenny? Dari tadi kita disini kok. Kamu day dreaming lagi ya?"

"Eh? Mu..mungkin."

"Sudahlah, ajak anakmu main."

"Eh? Ini anakku?" kata Len kaget sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang masih menarik-narik bajunya.

"Bukan! Ya iyalah Lenny suamiku tercinta. Liat dong! Rambut blonde yang sama, mata blue sapphire yang sama, dan raut wajah yang sama denganmu, masa' masih mau dibilang bukan anakmu?" jawab Rin sedikit kesal.

"Papa! Ayo main!" rengekan Reito semakin menjadi.

"Ah, i…iya, mau main apa?" Tanya Len sambil menggendong Reito, anaknya. Rin yang melihat Len dan Reito bermain dari kejauhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon tempat Len tadi tertidur. 'Sepertinya kamu baru terbangun dari mimpi panjangmu ya, Len? Terima kasih, janjimu telah kau tepati.' Kata Rin dalam hati.

.

.

Nah, baru beneran…

.

.

**~OWARI~**

#gaploked#

.

.

Huwaaa! Akhirnya slesai juga, smoga readers puas dengan FF saea ini. Entah karena saea org'a melankolis atau apa, tapi wktu bkin chapter ini dadaku tiba2 skit mmbacanya (lebay), bgaimana dengan kalian? Dan saea bru sdar di FF ni bgitu bnyak FORBIDDEN LOVE-nya *gaplok*. O ya lagu yg dinyanyiin Len itu ntah knapa bgtu sesuai dgn FF ini (menurutku). Cover FF-nya special buat last chapter ini…

OK, sblum my first FF ini ditutup saea mo mengajukan prtnyaan:

Ramekah FF saea ini?

Ada yg mo ngasih ide ato request untk FF q slanjut'a? Fandom ttep Vocaloid ya…

Lagu apa yg dinyanyikan Len di bagian akhir?

**Yak, sgitu saja… Silahkan balas di REVIEW! :***


End file.
